Le futur dans le présent
by Essa M-A
Summary: Ils étaient dans la Grande Salle mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et Narcissa pâlie en voyant un adolescent brun assez petit avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur le front à la table des Gryffondors et un autre plus grand aux cheveux très blond sur la table opposée.
1. Prologue

**Le futur dans le présent**

 **Couples:** DM-HP, BZ-RW, TN-HG, NL-LL, SB-SS, RL-NT, SF-DT,...

 **Rating:** M

 **Résumé:** Ils étaient dans la Grande Salle mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et Narcissa pâlie en voyant un adolescent brun assez petit avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur le front à la table des Gryffondors et un autre plus grand aux cheveux très blond sur la table opposée. Elle, Mary et Tara inspirèrent un bon coup avant d'hurler:

-Davis, Dylan, Dave, Tom qu'avez-vous **ENCORE** fait!?

 **Note:** Dans cette histoire, les familles telles que, les Malfoy (Veelas), les Zabini (Elfes noirs) et les Nott (Vampires) ne sont pas fidèles à Voldemort. Leurs héritiers n'ont pas la marque. Harry et Ron sont des nymphes (Ronald est la seule nymphe de sa famille, cela est dû à l'héritage d'un de ses ancêtres et Harry a hérité des gènes de sa mère qui n'était pas une née-de-moldu). J'ai gardé certains noms de famille en anglais parce que je les préfère ainsi.

 **Note(bis):** Tout d'abord, bonjour ou bonsoir (il est 3h07 du mat' chez moi :o), comment allez-vous ? Pas trop durs les examens ? Je suis polie nah ? Ne me tuez pas . Je ne vais même pas me chercher des excuses car je suis inexcusable :( mais je viens de retrouver mon cahier d'histoire et comme il y'avait des suites de cette histoire je me suis dis pourquoi pas la continuer. Mais en relisant les chapitres déjà postés j'ai vu tellement de fautes que j'ai failli en mourir du coup, ben j'ai décidé de tout corriger et de mettre le prochain chapitre en même temps. Contents? Ne me tuez pas hein .

 **Disclamer:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. ROWLING. Mais tous les enfants du futurs sortent de mon imagination en fait l'histoire en elle-même vient de moi.

 **!ATTENTION, CETTE HISTOIRE CONTIENT DES RELATIONS ENTRE HOMMES DONC LES HOMOPHOBES OU CEUX QUI SONT DÉRANGÉS PAR CE FAIT MERCI DE VOUS ABSTENIR DE CONTINUER !** (A bon entendeur, salut!)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous,

 **Prologue:**

L'histoire que je vais vous conter, est une histoire peu croyable qui se déroule dans un monde tout aussi incroyable. Un monde presque ignoré de tous. Un monde rempli de magie, de créatures fascinantes et magiques qui peuvent être dangereuses et innofensives à la fois. Un monde qui devrait être paisible mais qui se trouvait malheureusement en pleine guerre dévastatrice.

Une guerre qui sème désolation et tristesse dans chaque cœur. Une guerre qui vous impose une peur constante. Une guerre qui ne vous laisse plus aucun droit à la sureté. Une guerre engendrée par la soif de pouvoir et de vengeance d'une seule personne: Tom Jedusor alias "Lord Voldemort" plus connu sous le nom de "Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom".

Un homme capable de diviser son âme en 7 partie pour l'illusion d'une vie éternelle. Un homme qui n'éprouve aucun scrupule à torturer et tuer hommes, femmes et enfants pour son bon plaisir. Cet homme, un sorcier qui a tourné en Mage Noir il y a de cela quelques dizaines d'années.

Un monde où un enfant innocent et orphelin est mis au-devant de cette guerre à la place d'adultes parce que ces derniers l'avaient reconnu comme le Sauveur, le "Survivant". Tel est le prix à payer pour avoir survécu au sort de la mort, l'Avada Kedavra. Cet enfant n'est autre qu'Harry Potter.

De l'autre côté de la barrière, il existe un autre monde cette fois connu de tous. Un monde banal et sans magie. Le monde des moldus (êtres sans pouvoirs magiques). Un monde qui n'a rien avoir avec cette histoire.

Et il y avait cet autre monde qu'était Poudlard. Une école de sorcellerie dont le bâti ressemblait plus à un château qu'autre chose. Cet endroit magnifique avait été créé par les quatre plus grands magiciens après Merlin, les qutre fondateurs comme on les appelait. Salazar Serpentard, Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle. Poudlard est accessible aux enfants sorciers dès leurs onze ans jusqu'à leurs dix-sept ans. Cette école est composé de quatre maisons, chacune d'elles portant le nom d'un des fondateurs et leurs couleurs: Rouge-Or pour Gryffondor, Vert-Argent pour Serpentard, Bleu-Bronze pour Serdaigle et Noir-Jaune pour Poufsouffle

En ce temps, Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sécurisé dans tout le monde magique d'Angleterre. Pourtant Poudlard habrite dans ses murs deux maisons ennemies depuis des années. Comme si les combats il n'y en avait pas assez dehors. Serpentard et Gryffondor ne pouvaient tout simplement pas être en accord trop de préjugés et non-dit accumulés avec le temps.

Mais cette histoire ne fait que commencer.

Faisons un bond de dix-sept ans dans le futur.

Lundi 4 septembre 2015,

9h45 indiquait l'horloge accroché au mur de droite, le Poudlard Express devait partir dans quinze minutes pour la même destination (Poudlard) depuis sa création. Dans la gare de King Cross sur le quai 93/4, on pouvait observer des parents, des amis, des frères et sœurs qui ne prenaient pas part au voyage faire signe vers les fenêtres du train aux membres de leur famille qui avaient déjà embarqués.

Certains parent avaient les larmes aux yeux de laisser leurs " Petits Poussins" s'éloigner même s'ils se reverraient pendant les vacances.

On en voyait aussi se réjouir d'un peu de vacances durant l'absence de leurs petits garnements malgré une certaine tristesse.

Et d'autres m'étaient en gardes leurs enfants en connaissances de causes.

-Les enfants, je veux que quand nous recevront vos répartitions, que vous me rendiez fier en allant dans la meilleure des maisons, Serpentard, dit un grand homme blond qui portait une petite fille endormie en regardant ses deux petits qui rentraient en première année avant de recevoir une tape derrière la tête de la part d'un homme brun de deux têtes plus petit que lui.

-Dray arrête tes bêtises veux-tu, le gronda le brun.

\- C'est ne sont pas des bê Malfoy ne dit jamais des bétises, grommela le dit Dray.

Le brun se tourna vers les enfants et en ignorant complètement le blond, dit:

-Mes chéris, ce que votre Père voulait dire, c'est ne vous faites pas punir dès la première semaine. Je ne veux pas recevoir des lettres de convocation, compris?

-OK, si on a bien compris on peut se faire punir après la première semaine, demandèrent sournoisement deux garçons.

-Davis, Dylan si j'apprends que vous êtes punis une seule fois, gare à vos fesses, répondit le petit brun avec un peu d'amusement dans les yeux.

-Tel papa, tels fils, marmonna le grand blond.

\- Draco mon cœur, as-tu dit quelque chose, demanda le brun un sourcil levé en une parfaite imitation du grand blond qui adorait faire cela.

-Je n'ai rien dit Harry chéri, nia Draco un sourire d'ange collé aux lèvres.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Devant eux les enfants étouffaient leur rire à tel point qu'ils avaient tous les joues rouges, quand Harry vit cela, il eut un sourire tendre pour ses enfants et son mari.

-Allez, venez mes chéris, faites-moi un gros câlin, dit Harry.

Et quelques secondes après il se retrouva entouré de ses enfants. Ils firent la même chose avec leur Père et à tour de rôle ils firent un bisou sur le front de leur petite sœur toujours endormie.

Cinq minutes avant le départ toute la famille fut enfin au complet quand les rejoignirent, les Weasley-Zabini, les Nott, les Londubat, Thomas-Finnigan, les Black-Snape, les Lupin et tous les Weasley.

On put entendre une cacophonie des salutations et autres avant que le train ne siffle et que les enfants ne montent pour le départ. Quand le Poudlard Express fut hors de vue pour les personnes sur le quai, tout le monde partie sauf les Potter-Malfoy, les Weasley-Zabini et les Nott et leurs derniers enfants (Camilla Potter-Malfoy, Jason Nott et Jonas Weasley-Zabini qui dormaient dans les bras de leur Père).

Après trois minutes, ils se tournèrent pour partir quand un sentiment bizarre et désagréable tordit le ventre d'Harry, Ron et Hermione qui se retournèrent rapidement portant leur regard à l'endroit où se trouvait le Poudlard Express à peine quelques minutes plutôt. Leur front se plissa.

-Ron, Mione avez-vous ressenti ça? Demanda le petit brun.

-Oui Harry et je n'aime pas ça du tout, répondit le petit roux.

\- Moi, non plus, approuvèrent les deux autres.

Leurs époux vinrent près d'eux et quand ils virent leur visage inquiet, chacun pris sa moitié à l'aide d'un bras pour ne pas réveiller les petits.

Aucune réaction de la part des moitiés.

Draco, Blaise et Théodore se regardèrent puis posèrent chacun une question par le biais de leur lien magique à leur compagnon.

La seule réponse qu'ils eurent, fut:

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dit en même temps par Ron, Hermione et Harry.

A SUIVRE...

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là, à la prochaine j'espère.

Essa M-A


	2. Chapter 1: Catastrophe temporelle

**Le futur dans le présent**

 **Note:** Dans cette histoire, Ronald est rejeté par sa mère et Ginevra parce que c'est une nymphe et Hermione par ses parents parce qu'en plus de savoir-faire de la magie, elle était une Angélus (être au pouvoir pur comme les nymphes et aux ailes blanches comme les Veelas). Alors ils vivent avec Harry et Sirius au 12 Square Grimmaurd.

 **Note(bis):** Certains enfants du futur peuvent utiliser la magie sans baguette dû aux gènes de leur parents et à leur puissance et ils ont aussi des pouvoirs spécifiques à découvrir XD.

 _ **Liste de toutes les familles:**_

 ** _Harry et Draco Potter-Malfoy :_**

 _Maxime 17 ans, 7ème année Serpentard, Préfet en Chef (âme-sœur, Mary)._

 _Narcissa 16 ans, 6ème année Gryffondor, Préfète (âme-sœur, Gabriel)._

 _Davis 15 ans, 5ème année Serpentard, jumeaux de Dylan._

 _Dylan 15 ans, 5ème année Serpentard, jumeaux de Davis._

 _Jeanne 14 ans, 4ème année Serpentard, jumelle de Lily._

 _Lily 14 ans, 4ème année Gryffondor, jumelle de Jeanne._

 _Gabriella 11 ans, 1er année Serpentard, jumelle de Killian._

 _Killian 11 ans, 1er année Gryffondor, jumeaux de Gabriella._

 _Camilla, la petite dernière de 5 ans._

 ** _Ronald et Blaise Weasley-Zabini :_**

 _Doryan 17 ans, 7ème année Gryffondor, Préfet en Chef (âme-sœur, Tara)._

 _Mary 16 ans, 6ème année Serpentard, Préfète (âme-sœur, Maxime)._

 _Dave 15 ans, 5ème année Gryffondor._

 _Nick 13 ans, 3ème année Serpentard :_

 _Stella 13 ans, 3ème année Gryffondor : Triplés_

 _Thomas 13 ans, 3ème année Gryffondor :_

 _Daniel 11 ans, 1er année Serpentard._

 _Jonas, le petit dernier de 5 ans._

 ** _Hermione et Théodore Nott (-Granger):_**

 _Gabriel 17 ans, 7ème année Serdaigle, Préfet en Chef (âme-sœur, Narcissa)._

 _Tara 16 ans, 6ème année Serdaigle, Préfète (âme-sœur, Doryan)._

 _Tom 14 ans, 4ème année Serpentard._

 _Sara 12 ans, 2ème année Gryffondor, jumelle de Samara._

 _Samara 12 ans, 2ème année Serdaigle, jumelle de Sara._

 _Jason, le petit dernier de 5 ans._

 ** _Luna et Neville Londubat (-Lovegood):_**

 _Léo 17 ans, 7ème année Serdaigle, Préfet en Chef._

 _Nadia 16 ans, 6ème année Poufsouffle, Préfète._

 _Samy 13 ans, 3ème année Gryffondor._

 _Tiana 10 ans._

 ** _Seamus et Dean Thomas-Finnigan:_**

 _Thymmy 15 ans, 5ème année Gryffondor._

 _Alvin 14 ans, 4ème année Gryffondor._

 _Emma 13 ans, 3ème année Gryffondor._

 _Anna 11 ans, 1er année Gryffondor, jumelle de Timoté._

 _Timoté 11 ans, 1er année Gryffondor, jumeaux d'Anna._

 ** _Sirius et Severus Black-Snape:_**

 _Samuel 17 ans, 7ème année Serpentard (âme-sœur, Rose)._

 _Hugo 15 ans, 5ème année Gryffondor._

 _Grégory 6 ans. Severus enceint de 7 mois d'une fille._

 ** _Nymphadora et Remus Lupin (-Tonks):_**

 _Nana 17 ans, 7ème année Poufsouffle, Préfète en Chef._

 _Nathan 14 ans, 4ème Gryffondor._

 _Vanessa 12 ans, 2ème Serdaigle._

 ** _Padma et Fred Weasley (-Patil):_**

 _Peter 15 ans, 5ème année Gryffondor, jumeaux de James._

 _James 15 ans, 5ème année Gryffondor, jumeaux de Peter._

 _Jennifer 12 ans, 2ème année Serdaigle._

 ** _Parvati et George Weasley (-Patil):_**

 _Calvin 15 ans, 5ème année Gryffondor, jumeaux d'Antoine._

 _Antoine 15 ans, 5ème année Gryffondor, jumeaux de Calvin._

 _Camille 13 ans, 3ème année Gryffondor, jumelle de Claire._

 _Claire 13 ans, 3ème année Gryffondor, jumelle de Camille._

 ** _Charlie et OC Weasley:_**

 _Patricia 16 ans, 6ème année Gryffondor._

 _Dan 13 ans, 3ème année Serdaigle._

 ** _Fleure et Bill Weasley (-Delacour):_**

 _Rose 16 ans, 6ème année Serdaigle (âme-sœur, Samuel)._

 _Flora 15 ans, 5ème année Serdaigle._

 _Violetta 13 ans, 3ème année Gryffondor._

 _Simon 11 ans, 1er année Gryffondor._

 ** _Percy et OC Weasley:_**

 _Perceval 15 ans, 5ème année Serdaigle._

 _Amandine 12 ans, 2ème année Gryffondor._

 _ **Rappel fin prologue:**_

 _Draco, Blaise et Théodore se regardèrent puis posèrent chacun une question par le biais de leur lien magique à leur compagnon._

 _La seule réponse qu'ils eurent, fut:_

 _-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dit en même temps par Ron, Hermione et Harry._

Sur ce, bonne lecture,

 **Chapitre 1 : Catastrophe temporelle**

Le train était parti depuis quelques minutes seulement et Narcissa était déjà sur les nerfs. Elle passait dans chaque compartiment après la réunion des préfets comme le faisaient ses "collègues" dans les autres parties du Poudlard Express. Malheureusement ce fut-elle qui perdit à la courte paille, conséquence: elle devra passer dans le compartiment de ses frères et cousins.

Elle était sur que Tara avait encore triché, avec son pouvoir de passe-passe stupide! Elle se demandait comment l'une de ses meilleures amies avait fait pour ne pas atterrir chez Serpentard. Mais les Serpentards et les Serdaigles n'ont-ils presque pas le même humour se dit-elle. Bon d'accord, c'est vrai que la dernière fois, elle avait aussi utilisé ses pouvoirs pour raccourcir la paille de Mary mais pourquoi c'est Tara qui s'est vengée!

-Comment ont-elles pu se liguer contre moi, marmonna-t-elle seule dans le couloir du train.

Arrivée devant le compartiment, elle laissa de côté ses plaintes mentales comme verbales et coulissa la porte.

Davis, Dylan, Dave et Tom étaient penchés sur une carte recouverte d'écrits et des caricatures. Quand ils virent Narcissa entrée, ils la rangèrent avec rapidité.

Elle soupira de lassitude, sentant déjà la migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Elle les regarda et ils lui rendirent un regard aussi innocent que possible. Cissa ne fut pas dupe une seule fois. Elle les connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'ils étaient tout sauf innocent.

-Bon, commença-t-elle. Nous savons tous les cinq que vous allez provoquer une catastrophe même après la mise en garde de Papa, Oncle Ron et Tante Mione. Alors épargnez-moi vos regards qui sont tout sauf ce que vous voulez faire paraître.

Elle reçut comme seule réponse des sourires mesquins.

-Attendez au moins que nous soyons de retourne à Poudlard, dit-elle rendant les armes.

-Promis grande sœur, répondirent les jumeaux.

-No problème cousine, confirmèrent Dave et Tom.

Elle se satisfit de ces réponses espérant qu'ils tiendraient parole puis sortit continuer son inspection.

A peine fut-elle dehors que les garçons reprirent leur activité. C'est-à-dire, comment utiliser la chose qu'ils avaient "trouvée" chez leur Oncle Fred. Sur le moment ils avaient pensé que c'était une boussole moldu mais ils en étaient plus très sûrs en cet instant. Maintenant qu'ils l'observaient mieux, l'objet avait toujours la forme d'une boussole mais l'intérieur n'avait pas de flèche rouge indiquant le nord, à la place il y'avait un petit sablier aux sables d'or supposèrent-ils à travers le verre transparent qui le recouvrait.

Dylan passa dix minutes à essayer de comprendre son utilité et de l'ouvrir sans réussite avant d'être fatigué. Il laissa son frère Davis et ses cousins tenter leur chance avant qu'eux aussi n'abandonnent. Ils rangèrent "La Chose" comme ils avaient décidé de la surnommer et la carte dans la malle où ils mettaient tous les projets que se soient futur ou pas.

Quand Tom le plus petit des trois (d'un an seulement vous aurait-il dit en grognant) baya ils se rappelèrent tous la nuit blanche qu'ils avaient passé la veille par MM (Mirror Messenger) un système pratique qui fonctionnait comme une Web Cam chez les moldus, pour planifier leurs "Affaires".

D'un mouvement de la main chacun transforma son siège en quelque chose de plus confortable pour dormir et rattraper les heures perdues même si cela fut nécessaire selon eux.

Après s'être bien installés, ils furent emportés dans le monde des rêves en quelques secondes, se disant que de toute façon leurs sœurs les réveilleront.

Quand le train commença à ralentir, Mary fut celle qui vint les réveiller. En les voyant endormis elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que son frère et ses cousins étaient tellement mignons quand ils restaient calmes.

Si seulement, ils pouvaient rester aussi calme éveillés qu'en dormis, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire sachant déjà que cela était peine perdue. Sentant que le train ralentissait de plus en plus elle se rapprocha d'eux en les secouant chacun leur tour par l'épaule, elle ne fut pas surprise de les voir toujours endormis. Chaque jour, c'était pareille avec eux, elle soupira et voulut répéter l'action avec plus d'entrain quand deux furies déboulèrent dans le compartiment.

Elles levèrent leur main droite dans des mouvements symétriques et jetèrent le sort "Aqua" qui fit sursauter "Les Beaux Aux Bois Dormant" comme aimaient les surnommer les jumelles Potter-Malfoy.

Lily et Jeanne car s'étaient bien elles qui avaient lancées le sort.

-Merde! Jurèrent les garçons maintenant trempés.

-Langage les garçons, les reprit Mary qui gloussait comme les jumelles.

-Dépêchez-vous de mettre vos uniformes, le train s'arrête, ordonna Tara qui venait de les rejoindre.

Ils obtempérèrent même si on put entendre quelques grommellements du genre " Vengeance... Jeanne... Lily" dû au réveil tout sauf agréable.

Un instant plus tard le Poudlard Express siffla et s'arrêta pour déposer sa charge.

Les anciens et nouveaux élèves descendirent. Et le train rouge reparti pour une destination inconnue.

-Les premières années dirigés vous vers les barques, dit une voix grave qui provenait d'un homme beaucoup plus grand que la normale, un demi géant.

-Bonsoir Hagrid, le saluèrent les anciens élèves qui se dirigeaient vers les calèches.

-Bonsoir les enfants, répondit-il leur adressant un grand sourire avant de suivre les premières années et d'embarquer avec eux, direction Poudlard.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient arrivés ou retournés à Poudlard et bizarrement rien ne s'était encore passé, aucun accident, aucune punition ni pour les jumelles, ni les triplés et encore moins pour les garçons et ça, c'était très, très, très inquiétant. Comme l'on dit " le calme avant la tempête".

On était le 11 septembre 2015, un lundi matin.

Les élèves s'étaient réveillés tôt pour avoir le temps de prendre leur petit déjeuner avant les cours.

Mais quelque chose dérangeait les premières filles des familles Potter-Malfoy, Weasley-Zabini et Nott. Quand elles s'étaient réveillées, chacune dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient avec leur compagnon, elles avaient le pressentiment que cette journée serait étrange. Et pour tout vous dire elles n'étaient pas rassurées.

Comme à leur habitude toutes les maisons se rencontrèrent dans le seul croisement du couloir qui reliait les quatre maisons avant de faire le reste du chemin ensemble vers la Grande Salle mais ils se stoppèrent tous quant au centre du groupe quatre élèves semblaient se disputer pour une petite chose ronde. Mary, Narcissa et Tara se regardèrent en sentant déjà les problèmes venir car ses quatre élèves n'étaient nuls autres que Dylan, Dave, Davis et Tom. Le sujet de la dispute était si bête qu'il énerva les filles et firent rire certains élèves.

Ils se disputaient pour savoir lequel d'entre eux ouvrirait "La Chose" comme ils l'appelaient et à force de se l'arracher des mains l'objet circulaire tomba, le couvercle en verre qui était dessus se cassa et un peu de sable d'or tomba de ce que tous purent identifier comme étant un petit sablier. Et les élèves devant les portes de la salle purent sentir une petite secousse avant que tout revienne à la normal, si je puis dire.

Les garçons se regardèrent avant d'hausser les épaules dans un bel ensemble.

Narcissa s'approcha d'eux et d'un geste de la main, fit léviter tout ce qui était tombé par terre avant de les mettre dans l'une des poches de son sac.

-Vous êtes des vrais gamins les garçons, dit-elle.

Elle se retourna et rejoignit ses deux meilleures amies qui l'attendaient devant les porte avant de les ouvrir et en continuant leur conversation vite suivit par les autres qui rentrèrent aussi. Et bizarrement personne ne prit en compte la petite secousse.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'il y avait déjà des élèves et qu'ils les regardaient tous les yeux grands ouverts.

Ils étaient bien dans la Grande Salle mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et Narcissa pâlit en voyant un petit jeune homme brun avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur le front à la table des Gryffondor et un autre plus grand mais blond à celle des Serpentard. Mary et Tara qui avaient faites les mêmes constatations, expirèrent un grand coup avec leur amie avant d'hurler:

-Davis, Dylan, Dave, Tom qu'avez- vous ENCORE fait!?

A SUIVRE...

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là et à la prochaine j'espère.

Essa M-A


	3. Chapter 2: Nos enfants au futur

**Le futur dans le présent**

 **Disclamer:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à J.K. ROWLING mais l'histoire vient de moi.

 **Rating:** M

 **Couples:** DM-HP, BZ-RW, TN-HG, NL-LL, SB-SS, RL-NT, DT-SF,…

 **Note:** Vous avez du remarquer que je n'aimais pas trop Ginny et vous avez raison ce ne serait pas un hasard si vous la voyez souffrir. Désolée à ses fans..

 _ **Liste de toutes les familles:**_

 _ **Harry et Draco Potter-Malfoy:**_

 _Maxime 17 ans, 7ème année Serpentard, Préfet en Chef (âme-sœur, Mary)._

 _Narcissa 16 ans, 6ème année Gryffondor, Préfète (âme-sœur, Gabriel)._

 _Davis 15 ans, 5ème année Serpentard, jumeaux de Dylan._

 _Dylan 15 ans, 5ème année Serpentard, jumeaux de Davis._

 _Jeanne 14 ans, 4ème année Serpentard, jumelle de Lily._

 _Lily 14 ans, 4ème année Gryffondor, jumelle de Jeanne._

 _Gabriella 11 ans, 1er année Serpentard, jumelle de Killian._

 _Killian 11 ans, 1er année Gryffondor, jumeaux de Gabriella._

 _Camilla, la petite dernière de 5 ans._

 _ **Ronald et Blaise Weasley-Zabini:**_

 _Doryan 17 ans, 7ème année Gryffondor, Préfet en Chef (âme-sœur, Tara)._

 _Mary 16 ans, 6ème année Serpentard, Préfète (âme-sœur, Maxime)._

 _Dave 15 ans, 5ème année Gryffondor._

 _Nick 13 ans, 3ème année Serpentard :_

 _Stella 13 ans, 3ème année Gryffondor : Triplés_

 _Thomas 13 ans, 3ème année Gryffondor :_

 _Daniel 11 ans, 1er année Serpentard._

 _Jonas, le petit dernier de 5 ans._

 _ **Hermione et Théodore Nott (-Granger):**_

 _Gabriel 17 ans, 7ème année Serpentard (âme-sœur, Narcissa)._

 _Tara 16 ans, 6ème année Serdaigle, Préfète (âme-sœur, Doryan)._

 _Tom 14 ans, 4ème année Serpentard._

 _Sara 12 ans, 2ème année Gryffondor, jumelle de Samara._

 _Samara 12 ans, 2ème année Serdaigle, jumelle de Sara._

 _Jason, le petit dernier de 5 ans._

 _ **Luna et Neville Londubat (-Lovegood):**_

 _Léo 17 ans, 7ème année Serdaigle, Préfet en Chef._

 _Nadia 16 ans, 6ème année Poufsouffle, Préfète._

 _Samy 13 ans, 3ème année Gryffondor._

 _Tiana 10 ans._

 _ **Seamus et Dean Thomas-Finnigan:**_

 _Thymmy 15 ans, 5ème année Gryffondor._

 _Alvin 14 ans, 4ème année Gryffondor._

 _Emma 13 ans, 3ème année Gryffondor._

 _Anna 11 ans, 1er année Gryffondor, jumelle de Timoté._

 _Timoté 11 ans, 1er année Gryffondor, jumeaux d'Anna._

 _ **Sirius et Severus Black-Snape:**_

 _Samuel 17 ans, 7ème année Serpentard (âme-sœur, Rose)._

 _Hugo 15 ans, 5ème année Gryffondor._

 _Grégory 6 ans. Severus enceint de 7 mois d'une fille._

 _ **Nymphadora et Remus Lupin (-Tonks):**_

 _Nana 17 ans, 7ème année Poufsouffle, Préfète en Chef._

 _Nathan 14 ans, 4ème Gryffondor._

 _Vanessa 12 ans, 2ème Serdaigle._

 _ **Padma et Fred Weasley (-Patil):**_

 _Peter 15 ans, 5ème année Gryffondor, jumeaux de James._

 _James 15 ans, 5ème année Gryffondor, jumeaux de Peter._

 _Jennifer 12 ans, 2ème année Serdaigle._

 _ **Parvati et George Weasley (-Patil):**_

 _Calvin 15 ans, 5ème année Gryffondor, jumeaux d'Antoine._

 _Antoine 15 ans, 5ème année Gryffondor, jumeaux de Calvin._

 _Camille 13 ans, 3ème année Gryffondor, jumelle de Claire._

 _Claire 13 ans, 3ème année Gryffondor, jumelle de Camille._

 _ **Charlie et OC Weasley:**_

 _Patricia 16 ans, 6ème année Gryffondor._

 _Dan 13 ans, 3ème année Serdaigle._

 _ **Fleure et Bill Weasley (-Delacour):**_

 _Rose 16 ans, 6ème année Serdaigle (âme-sœur, Samuel)._

 _Flora 15 ans, 5ème année Serdaigle._

 _Violetta 13 ans, 3ème année Gryffondor._

 _Simon 11 ans, 1er année Gryffondor._

 _ **Percy et OC Weasley:**_

 _Perceval 15 ans, 5ème année Serdaigle._

 _Amandine 12 ans, 2ème année Gryffondor._

 _ **Fin chapitre précédent:**_

 _Ils étaient bien dans la Grande Salle mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et Narcissa pâlit en voyant un petit jeune homme brun avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire sur le front à la table des Gryffondor et un autre plus grand mais blond à celle des Serpentard. Mary et Tara qui avaient faites les mêmes constatations, expirèrent un grand coup avec leur amie avant d'hurler:_

 _-Davis, Dylan, Dave, Tom qu'avez- vous ENCORE fait!?_

 **!ATTENTION, CETTE HISTOIRE CONTIENT DES RELATIONS ENTRE HOMMES DONC LES HOMOPHOBES OU CEUX QUI SONT DÉRANGÉS PAR CE FAIT MERCI DE VOUS ABSTENIR DE CONTINUER !** (A bon entendeur, salut!)

Sur ce, bonne lecture,

 **Chapitre 2 : Nos enfants au présent**

Quand Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient levés ce jour-là, ils avaient tout de suite su que quelque chose allait se passer en ce lundi 11 septembre 1997.

Ce quelque chose n'était pas mauvais mais pas bénéfique non plus, Ça allait plus tôt tout bouleverser plus qu'autres choses.

Depuis les grandes vacances, quand Hermione en pleure puis Ron étaient venus au 12, Square Grimmaurd, ils ne se quittaient plus.

Sous la douche, Hermione repensa à tout ce qui lui était arrivée le jour de son anniversaire, elle ne sut comment partager son humeur. Elle était heureuse mais quelques situations assombrissaient son bonheur.

Le 29 juillet 1997, c'était le jour de ses 16 ans.

Elle s'était réveillée toute joyeuse, même si ces derniers temps, la relation avec ses parents, devenait tendue. Elle se disait que la cause en était la guerre dans le monde magique. Ils ne la traitaient plus comme avant, même la serrer dans leurs bras était devenu une corvée qu'ils avaient finie par se débarrasser. C'était comme s'ils rejetaient la faute sur elle après chaque meurtre commis par Voldemort dans le monde moldu. Ils n'arrivaient même plus à la regarder dans les yeux et ne lui adressait plus du tout la parole.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour au moins instaurer le dialogue et avec sa grande sœur Virginia qui ne lui adressait déjà plus la parole depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Elle se sentait seule, comme une paria dans cette maison.

Pour se réconforter, elle se disait qu'au moins pour le jour de son anniversaire, il y'aurait une sorte de trêve et qu'ils lui souriraient comme avant juste pour ce jour, mais malheureusement pour elle rien ne se passa comme elle l'aurait voulu.

Alors quand elle s'était levée du lit, elle avait paniqué en voyant des plumes blanches par tout autour d'elle et sur son lit. Elle avait couru vers la salle de bain et s'était regardée dans la glace.

Elle avait étouffé un cri quand elle avait vu les grandes ailes blanches sortant de ses omoplates. Après avoir réussi à détacher ses yeux des ailes, elle s'était admirée dans la glace en se demandant presque qui était cette magnifique jeune femme.

Malgré qu'elle avait perdu un peu en taille, déjà qu'elle n'était pas grande. Ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussé et au lieu d'avoir une touffe indomptable, elle avait des belles boucles brunes tirant vers le rouge qui descendaient en cascade sur son dos. Sa taille s'était affinée, elle était plus gracieuse et souple. Son corps était petit mais avait des belles courbes. Les traits de son visage s'étaient eux aussi affinés, ses yeux avaient pris une couleur caramel envoûtante et ses lèvres aux belles formes charnues étaient d'un rose brillant.

En se regardant de plus près, elle s'était rendu compte que ce visage avait des traits qui ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Elle y avait réfléchi pendant quelques secondes avant que ça ne lui revienne. La magnifique femme accompagné d'un homme tout aussi beau de son rêve.

Cela faisait exactement une semaine que ces deux "personnes" lui rendaient visite par le biais de ses rêves. Mais, elle était sûre que quand elle était plus jeune, elle rêvait aussi d'eux et après en avoir parler à ses parents étrangement, les rêves à leur sujet cessèrent. Quand ils furent revenus dans ses rêves il y'a peu cela fut un soulagement pour elle. Elle n'avait pas peur d'eux. Et la femme lui répétait toujours de sa belle et douce voix : " Bientôt ta vraie nature se réveillera et nous pourrons enfin être réunis à nouveau."

Elle avait sursauté quand la porte de la salle de bain s'était ouverte d'un coup pour laisser voir sa mère qui la regardait avec une crainte et un dégoût si évident qu'Hermione en avait été choquée.

Quand elle avait lu sur les lèvres de la femme : "Monstre", elle avait craqué et pleuré avant de s'enfuir. Ses pleures avaient redoublé quant au moment de passer la porte de la salle de bain sa mère s'était écartée comme si elle avait la Dragoncelle, une maladie sorcière contagieuse.

Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et avait entrepris de faire sa malle pour partir. Où? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Et sans même sans rendre compte elle était en train de vider ses armoires à l'aide de la magie sans baguette une magie utilisée que par des sorciers très puissant. Quand tout fut dans sa malle elle lui jeta un sort de rétrécissement avant de prendre sa cape la plus grande pour cacher ses ailes et le fait qu'elle était toujours en robe de nuit blanche. Elle savait qu'avec la menace Voldemort elle ne pouvait pas se promener à découvert ainsi mais elle ne pouvait plus rester avec ses gens.

En rangeant elle avait réfléchi à l'endroit où elle pouvait aller puis s'était rappelée que c'était son anniversaire et qu'avec Ron et Harry, ils allaient fêter leurs anniversaires ensemble puisqu'ils se suivaient. Elle avait transplané d'une petite ruelle à une autre près de chez Sirius et s'était dirigée entre le numéro 11 et 13 du Square Grimmaurd. Et comme la maison était sous le sort "Fidélitas" qui faisait que les personnes qui étaient inclus dans le secret comme elle, Ron et quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, elle avait dû seulement se rapprocher pour que la maison apparaisse.

Elle avait toqué et Sirius accompagné de Severus, Remus, Dora (Nymphadora) et Harry en arrière étaient venus lui ouvrir baguette à la main.

-Oui, avait demandé Sirius.

Elle n'avait même pas pu répondre tellement elle pleurait et quand elle avait aperçu Harry, elle avait couru dans ses bras et ses pleures avaient redoublés.

-Hermione, dit Harry en l'éloignant un peu pour mieux la voir, elle avait hoché positivement de la tête pour confirmer son identité.

-Ma belle pourquoi pleures-tu alors que c'est ton anniversaire, avait demandé Harry maintenant inquiet.

Hermione était revenue dans les bras d'Harry recommençant à pleurer.

Mais ses gestes un peu brusque avait fait tomber sa robe dévoilant ses ailes qui se déployèrent comme si elles voulaient se dégourdir. S'en rendant vite compte Hermione s'était raidie et avait reculé avec une rapidité surprenante à l'un de coin du hall se cachant derrière ses ailes comme si elle se protégeait d'un danger.

Tout ce petit monde était resté bouche bée sauf Harry qui l'avait observée avant de s'approcher d'elle et de la reprendre dans ses bras faisant attention à ne pas blesser ses belles ailes.

-Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois dans cet état Petit Ange, avait-il demandé quand ses pleures s'étaient calmés.

Elle avait levé les yeux et avait sondé pendant quelques minutes les yeux verts de son ami pour tomber dans une mer verte remplie de douceur, tendresse et amour sans aucune trace de dégoût. Elle avait aussi regardé les autres personnes présente et à part une grande surprise, de la tendresse, douceur et amour pour certains elle n'avait trouvé aucune trace de dégoût comme pour Harry, ce qui l'avait encourageait à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé chez elle.

Ils étaient tous choqués de la réaction de cette femme envers sa fille, l'étroitesse d'esprit chez un humain est effrayante.

Depuis ce jour elle avait passé le reste des vacances chez Harry et le jour d'après avait été le jour de l'anniversaire de Ron qui était aussi venu chez Harry pour presque les mêmes raisons qu'elle. Ses gènes nymphes s'étaient réveillés. Le 31 juillet ils avaient fêtés leur anniversaire en même temps que celui d'Harry comme s'était prévu depuis longtemps.

Quand les gènes nymphes d'Harry s'étaient révélés, cela avait soulevé énormément de question vu que cela ne pouvait pas venir de James Potter. Tout le monde avait été surpris d'apprendre de Severus que Lily était bien une nymphe qui vivait dans le monde moldu et qu'elle avait été adoptée par les Evans à l'âge de 5 ans après que ses parents furent tués, il ne savaient pas comment. C'était tout ce que Lily lui avait dit quand ils étaient enfants et cela venait de lui revenir. Avait-il raconté de sa voix glaciale faisant en sorte que personne ne lui fasse des reproches pour cette "oublie".

-Comme par hasard, avait quand même grommelé Sirius.

Malgré le fait qu'Harry avait beaucoup de question et personne pour y répondre, il avait pris sur lui de laisser ça de côté et de profiter de la fête d'anniversaire de lui et ses meilleurs amis. Hermione et Ronald l'avait compris. Ils avaient quand même décidé de se renseigner le plus possible sur leur héritage quand ils seraient de nouveau à Poudlard.

Ils dormaient tous les trois dans la chambre d'Harry et dans l'énorme lit qui s'y trouvait au centre.

Et maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'école, ils dormaient toujours dans un énorme lit dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année. Et il n'y avait pas de problème car Seamus et Dean sortaient et dormaient en semble. Alors que Neville lui sortait avec Luna. Harry et Ronald étaient ses frères de cœur. Mais elle avait quand même dû convaincre le professeur Mc Gonagall, la directrice ajointe et des Gryffondors d'accepter qu'elle dorme avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain elle était habillée et prête même si le sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti, persistait. Un quart d'heure après les garçons du dortoir et elle était en chemin pour la Grande Salle quant au seule croisement qui reliait les quatre maisons ils se retrouvèrent face à face avec les Serpentard.

Draco en face d'Harry qui était plus petit.

Théodore en face d'Hermione qui faisait la même taille qu'Harry.

Blaise en face de Ron qui était tout aussi petit que ses amis.

Tout le monde retint son souffle s'attendant à une guerre nucléaire. Après tout c'était la première rencontre depuis que les cours avait repris.

Ils s'observèrent avant d'un accord silencieux, les trois Serpentard offrirent un sourire charmeur au trois Gryffondors qui se mirent à rougir sans même savoir pourquoi.

Et sans un mot ils reprirent leur route les joues toujours aussi rouge suivis par tous.

Les professeurs furent étonnés de voir les deux maisons ennemies arriver en même temps sans disputes. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'ils étaient à Poudlard et aucune altercation entre Serpentard et Gryffondor n'était arrivée alors que l'année dernière dès qu'ils se voyaient, on les retrouvaient en train de se lancer des sorts. Ce n'était pas des sorts dangereux mais pas agréable quand il touchait une cible et bizarrement, ils ne touchaient jamais Harry, Draco, Ron, Blaise, Théo ou Hermione. Non, leurs sorts n'atteignaient que les personnes qui passaient trop près d'eux dans le couloir qu'ils avaient monopolisé.

En plus ces six élèves étaient tous revenus avec des apparences différentes. Quand Dumbledore avait vu le trio de Gryffondor durant leur fête d'anniversaire, il avait été très surpris de découvrir que Harry et Ron avaient des gènes Nymphe ce qui était rare dans le monde magique mais ce qui l'avait choqué ça avait été d'apprendre que Hermione était une Angélus. Une race de femmes aux pouvoirs aussi purs que ceux de nymphes et aux ailes aussi belle que ceux de veelas.

Par contre il ne fut pas surpris des apparences des trois Serpentards car tout le monde magique sait que les Malfoy sont des veelas, que les Nott sont des vampires et que les Zabini sont des elfes noirs et ils sont tous des nobles et aristocrates.

Dumbledore porta un regard circulaire sur toutes les tables et voyant qu'elles étaient toutes remplies, il sut que tous ses élèves étaient présents dans la salle.

Alors quand il entendit des bruits de l'autre côté de la porte, il fut très étonné. Il reporta son regard dans la salle et vu que tous les élèves étaient maintenant attentifs au remue-ménage qui semblait se passer derrière les portes. On put entendre une voix, belle très douce dire d'un ton énervé:

-Vous êtes des gamins les garçons.

Il eut un silence qui dura quelques secondes avant que les bruits ne reviennent avec plus de force et là, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer 3 belles jeunes femmes suivis d'autres jeunes.

La première avait une couleur de cheveux très particulière, ses racines étaient blondes avant de devenir noir sur toute la longueur et de terminer avec des bouts blonds. Elle avait des magnifiques yeux gris, un corps fin au jolies courbes et un beau visage raffiné.

La deuxième était une belle métisse avec des oreilles pointues qui laissaient deviner sa nature. Elle avait les yeux bleus et quelque tache de rousseurs, des longs cheveux bruns-roux.

La dernière avait la peau pâle et portait des cheveux aussi long que celles de ses amies mais les tiennes avaient des belles boucles noirs et rouges feu. Elle avait des yeux bruns, une taille fine et quand elle souriait à ses amies on pouvait voir des canines un peu plus longue que la normal.

Ils continuèrent tous de parler avant de s'arrêter et d'observer la salle. Ils virent les 3 filles pâlirent en regardant Harry puis Draco ces derniers se demandant pourquoi elles les regardaient.

Ils les virent inspirer puis elles hurlèrent:

-Davis, Dylan, Dave, Tom qu'avez-vous ENCORE fait!?

Tout le monde se tut et les regardèrent les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'on pouvait voir quatre garçons essayés de se cacher derrière d'autres élèves qui eux s'écartaient pour éviter la colère de trois jeunes femmes en connaissance de cause. Tous savaient que quand Narcissa, Mary et Tara étaient énervées seuls leurs compagnons et leurs parents pouvaient les arrêter.

-Les jumeaux venez ici! Dit la fille aux yeux gris d'une voix qui contrastait fort avec le hurlement qu'elle avait poussé quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Dave viens ici, ordonna Mary.

-Tom sors de là, ordonna à son tour Tara.

Et on vit quatre garçons sortir de derrière plusieurs élèves et s'approcher des filles la tête baissée.

\- Expliquez-nous tout de suite ce que vous avez fait, dit d'une voix autoritaire les trois filles.

-Heu... ben.., commença deux garçons qui se ressemblaient comme deux goûtes d'eau à l'exception du fait qu'un avait des cheveux blond et des yeux verts émeraude alors que l'autre avait les cheveux noir et les yeux gris.

-On attend, riposta Tara alors qu'elle tapait du pied au même rythme que ses amies les bras croisés.

-En fait, poursuivirent les deux autres garçons, un métis aux yeux bruns, cheveux noir et aux oreilles pointues. Et un brun aux yeux caramels, à la peau pâle et aux canines un petit peu plus grande que la normale.

-On a rien fait, finirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Comment ça rien fait, cria Narcissa perdant son calme. Regardez autour de vous et dites-moi ce que vous voyez.

Les garçons jetèrent un coup d'œil circulaire à la salle pour la première fois avant de pâlir comme les trois jeunes femmes plus tôt au fur et à mesure qu'ils reconnaissaient certaines personnes.

-Alors? Demandèrent les jeunes filles un sourcil levé.

-Cette fois, ce n'est pas nous qui avons fait cela, se défendirent les garçons.

-Mais si ce n'est pas vous qui est-ce alors, se plaignit une jeune femme rousse.

-On n'en sait rien.

-Mais..., débuta une autre voix, cette fois masculine venant d'un jeune garçon brun aux yeux presque jaune. Une couleur envoûtante.

-Bon, cela suffit! S'ils disent que ce ne sont pas eux, moi je les crois, affirma une voix grave et chaude venant d'un grand brun qui ressemblait comme deux goûtes d'eaux à Harry Potter sauf les yeux gris. Derrière lui ont pouvait voir deux petits enfants surement en première année s'accrocher à chacune de ses mains. L'un était blond avec des yeux gris centrés sur le vert et l'une était brune avec des yeux verts centrés sur le gris. Ils étaient petit pour leur âge et étaient trop mignon, furent la pensée de tous. Et pas loin de lui se tenait 2 autres jeunes hommes qui tenaient aussi des plus jeunes.

A droite il y'avait un métis aux longues oreilles pointues, des cheveux bruns aux reflets roux, des oreilles pointues, des yeux noisettes et quelques tâches de rousseurs. Il tenait la main d'un petit garçon aux magnifiques yeux bleus tout aussi métis avec des cheveux bruns stressés qui ne cachaient guère ses oreilles longues et pointues. En le voyant Théodore et Draco se dirent qu'il ressemblait à Blaise mais en métis et ce dernier pensant la même chose en fronçant les sourcils.

A gauche se trouvait un autre jeune homme très pâle aux yeux noirs profonds, aux cheveux noirs bouclés et des cheveux noirs bouclés, des yeux noirs profonds et quand il parla on put voir ses canines qui étaient un peu longues. Lui aussi tenait des plus jeunes dans chacune de ses mains. Deux petites filles jumelles à la peau pâle, une aux boucles noirs courts et une aux longs cheveux rouges lisses. Elles ressemblaient étrangement à deux versions d'Hermione Granger plus petite se dire les élèves assis dans la Grande Salle. On dirait que les 3 jeunes hommes fermaient la marche se dit tout le monde.

-Et puis nous avons notre petite idée sur le coupable ou plus tôt, une idée sur l'objet qui a provoqué ce problème, poursuivit le métis.

Mais ce fut le grand ténébreux qui marcha tenant toujours la main des deux petites versions d'Hermione Granger comme la plus part les avaient déjà baptisées dans leur tête et se rapprocha de Narcissa avant de parler avec un joli sourire:

-Mon cœur peux-tu me donner l'objet que tu as ramassé tout à l'heure.

Narcissa l'observa puis obtempéra malgré un léger rougissement et sortit l'objet de son sac d'un geste de la main ce qui fut comme une décharge pour les personnes assises.

La Grande Salle se rempli peu à peu de chuchotement de la part des élèves qui se demandaient ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard cette année.

-Hum hum, fit mine de s'éclaircir la gorge Dumbledore qui semblait revenir d'un profond sommeil.

Il attendit d'avoir l'attention de tous avant de demander en regardant les élève au centre car ils portaient eux aussi l'uniforme de Poudlard même si quelques changements y étaient visibles.

-Puis-je vous demander qui êtes-vous et d'où venez-vous?

-Professeur Dumbledore je pense que l'on devrait discuter de ça dans votre bureau avec tous les professeurs, répondit le sosie de Potter comme l'avait déjà baptisé certains.

Dumbledore accepta et bientôt la salle fut vide de tout professeur sauf Rusard et de tout autre élève qui n'était pas assis.

-Mes enfants (quelques grimaces de la part des Serpentards), vous pouvez finir votre repas et tous les cours sont suspendus pour aujourd'hui. Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'au dîner, déclara-t-il avant de sortir.

Après quelques exclamations de joie, chacun continua son petit déjeuner même si on pouvait attendre encore quelques chuchotements vite tus par les regards du concierge.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis sur les bancs qu'il y avait dans le parc même s'il faisait un peu frais en ce mois de septembre. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien mais surtout de ce qui s'était passait ce matin dans la Grande Salle.

-Harry, as-tu vu le garçon qui tenait les deux enfants, on aurait dit que c'était ton frère jumeau en un peu plus grand et les deux petites que les grand pâle tenait on croirait voir deux Mione, commenta Ron.

-Huum humm, dit Hermionne déjà en pleine réflexion.

-Ouais j'ai vu et l'un de ce qui c'était fait gronder on aurait cru le petit frère de Malfoy.

Il attendit un peu avant d'ajouter:

-Je ne sais pas si c'est dû à mes nouveaux gènes, mais quand je regarde certains de ces élèves, j'ai l'impression de les connaitre depuis toujours. Pas vous? Demanda-t-il à ses deux amis.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire vieux, j'ai ressenti la même chose, soutient Ronald.

-Moi aussi, c'était comme si j'étais avec eux comme je suis avec vous depuis la première année mais en plus fort, confirma Hermione.

-C'est étrange, dirent-ils en même temps.

Quand ce fut l'heure du dîner, tous les élèves comme à leur habitude, étaient déjà dans la salle. Ils étaient excités et l'absence du corps enseignant ne passa pas inaperçue. Seul un élève pensait à autres choses.

-Pourquoi ils ne sont pas encore là, se plaignit l'élève en question. J'ai faim moi.

-Ronald je t'aime énormément mais tu pourrais penser de temps en temps à autre chose que ton ventre, fit remarquer Hermione avec un petit sourire amusé alors qu'Harry gloussait.

-Mais Mione..., commença Ron avant d'être interrompu par une personne aux intentions clairement pas louables.

-Elle a raison grand frère bientôt tu deviendras énorme, dit Ginny en mettant le plus de dégoût possible aux mots "grand frère" avant de pousser un élève pour se mettre près d'Harry dès que ce fut fait, elle colla sa poitrine au bras droit d'Harry sans gêne.

Hermione la fusilla du regard avant de reprendre sa taquinerie envers Ron pour lui redonner le sourire ce qui fonctionna à merveille, il était mort de rire, un rire qui résonnait comme un carillon tellement il était doux. On aurait dit un petit ange roux descendu du ciel pour partager son émerveillement pensait Blaise Zabini.

Harry dégagea brusquement son bras et la repoussa loin de lui en lui parlant avec une voix rempli de colère froide:

-Ginevra, je te prierais de ne plus te coller à moi compris. Si tu ressens du dégoût en vers Ron pour sa nature alors ressent la même chose pour moi parce que je suis aussi une nymphe.

-Mais Harry, toi c'est différent, insista-t-elle.

-Et puis-je savoir en quoi est-ce différent? Demanda Harry de plus en plus irrité.

-Et ben tu es Harry Potter le "Survivant", ceci fut la chose la plus stupide que dis de toute sa vie Ginny Weasley.

Draco qui observait la scène depuis le début fut très irrité que cette belette femelle sans charme colle son Harry (Draco : oui, mon Harry, pas touche je mords) comme de la super glue. Il finit par s'emporter en entendant la réponse de la chose rousse.

-Et la sangsue rousse t'en as pas marre d'emmerder le monde, demanda-t-il avec une animosité évidente.

Ginny d'abord surprise ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Malfoy s'emmêle.

-Et en quoi ce que je dis te concerne espèce de sale Mangemort, riposta-t-elle avec un petit peu d'hésitation dans la voix.

-La réponse est assez simple, t'écouter raconter des idioties à Potter me tape sur les nerfs en plus ta voix de crécelle me fait mal aux oreilles, cette fois ce fut Blaise qui répondit d'une voix froide, n'appréciant pas que l'on insulte Ron parce que lui trouvait son impatience très mignonne.

-D'ailleurs es-tu une Mangemort pour dire que Draco en est un ? Si ce n'est pas le cas garde tes accusations débiles pour toi, conclus Théodore.

-Et puis si tu connaissais un tant soit peu Potter tu saurais qu'il déteste les profiteurs dans ton genre, ajouta Draco satisfait.

Ne sachant plus quoi dire elle partit s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table là où se trouvait ses copines glousseuse. Se mettant à pester.

Harry fut reconnaissant et envoyant un regard de gratitude discrètement à Draco avec un petit sourire. Ron se sentait joyeuse que sa sœur soit remise à sa place même si cela fut fait grâce aux Serpentard.

Il leva les yeux vers la table en face et rencontra des yeux couleur noisette avant de rougir pour il ne savait quel raison.

 _Zabini à des très beaux yeux_ , ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Tout d'un coup les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et laissèrent passer le directeur accompagné des professeurs et de tous les élèves qu'ils n'avaient plus revus depuis le matin.

Quand les professeurs furent à leur table, Dumbledore se mit devant tout le monde alors que les élèves de ce matin vinrent au milieu des quatre tables.

-Mes chers élèves, vous devez vous demander qui sont ces élèves qui portent l'uniforme de Poudlard. Et ben, ils viennent du futur, plus exactement 18 ans dans notre futur et certains sont vos enfants. Je leur ai laissé le choix de choisir ce qu'ils peuvent ou non vous dire sur le futur. Une dernière chose dès que je suis entré dans la salle je vous ai tous mis sous un sort de Fidélitas comme cela je suis sûr que l'existence de ces nouveaux élèves restera sécrète. Maintenant je vais les laisser se présenter à vous, année par année et nous commencerons avec les septièmes années. Donnez votre nom, prénom, maison et fonction si vous en avez une.

C'est fut le garçon qui avait parlait à Dumbledore qui commença:

-Maxime Potter-Malfoy 7ème année Serpentard, Préfet en Chef.

Tout le monde resta bouche bée quand le jeune homme finit avec un beau sourire collait aux lèvres et son regard doux.

Ce fut Ginny qui réagit la première en criant.

-Arrête de dire des mensonges! Je suis sûr que tu mens!

Maxime tourna la tête vers elle le regard déjà plus dur et lui demanda:

-Et puis-je savoir qui êtes-vous pour me traiter de menteur?

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, dit-elle avec fierté.

A l'entente de ce nom plusieurs têtes se tournèrent avec une synchronisation parfaite vers elle et ce n'était pas pour la félicité car leurs regards étaient clairement hostiles. Des regards qui lui glacèrent le dos.

-Donc c'est toi Ginevra Weasley, déclara Maxime d'une voix tellement glaciale que l'on put voir du givre apparaître sur la chaise et le coin où mangeait Ginny. Elle commença à trembler tout le monde la regardait stupéfait.

-Arrête ça Maxime, dit une voix douce et calme, laisse la.

-Mais Papa.., protesta Maxime en regardant Harry suppliant.

-Non il n'y a pas de mais, fut la réponse d'Harry.

-..d'accord, dit Maxime en regardant une dernière fois Ginevra ce qui l'effraya encore plus. C'était un regard rempli de promesse de tortures, selon elle.

Maintenant c'est lui que tout le monde regardait, ils étaient admiratifs mais aussi choqués.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça mais dans cette situation ses instincts nymphe ressortait beaucoup.

-Bon, poursuivons, dit Mc Gonagall les lèvres déjà pincées. Elle ne sentait pas du tout cette année.

Maxime alla s'asseoir près de son Père et ses oncles.

Père qui lui envoya un regard assez fier, rien de plus plaisant que de voir la sangsue rousse si tétanisée.

Un autre jeune homme avança, c'était le métis qui avait parlé après Maxime, le matin.

-Doryan Weasley-Zabini, 7ème année Gryffondor, Préfet en Chef.

Cette fois il n'eut pas de silence tout de suite des chuchotements et des regards qui allait du seul Zabini dans la salle aux deux Weasley sur la table de Griffondor. Blaise avait un grand sourire, car pour lui c'était évident que le Weasley en question ne pouvait être que Ron mais ce dernier senti une grande tristesse le submergé. Il se disait que Ginny avait réussi et qu'elle avait du épouser Blaise Zanini et rien que d'y penser il avait envie de pleurer.

Doryan qui connait assez bien son Papa c'est-à-dire, qu'il sait comment son Papa est lent. Donc il alla s'asseoir juste à coté de Ron avec un grand sourire pour bien lui faire comprendre que c'était lui son autre père et non cette Ginevra.

Quand Ron le vit venir ses yeux se mirent à briller et il lui offrit un sourire bizarrement tendre. Il avait compris c'était bien son fils à Zabini et lui. Et toute sa nervosité disparut dès que Doryan fut assis près de lui. Son côté nymphe l'avait déjà accepté.

Ginny de son côté fulminait comment ces gens pouvaient la regarder comme ça. Elle se sentait humiliée même son stupide frère allait se marier et avoir des enfants avec un mari plein aux as. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire cet abruti de Ronald rougissait comme une jeune fille amoureuse. Elle voulait qu'ils souffrent tous et elle allait se venger il fallait juste attendre le bon moment.

Un autre garçon vint devant se présenter et tout le monde le reconnu comme étant le grand ténébreux qui tenait les deux versions d'Hermione Granger.

-Gabriel Nott, 7ème année Serdaigle, Préfet en chef.

Après on put entendre une seulement et même question sur toutes les bouches.

"C'est qui ton deuxième parent?"

Pour mettre fin à tous ces bruits qu'il trouvait agaçant il répondit:

-Ma mère se nomme Hermione Perséphone Granger. Et il parti se mettre sur la table des bleus et bronze.

Hermione se sentit bizarrement contente d'entendre cela.

Puis ce fut le tour d'un autre garçon. Il était blond et avait les yeux bleus.

-Léo Londubat, 7ème année Serdaigle. Ma mère s'appelle Luna Lovegood.

Il n'y eut pas vraiment de surprise puisque ces deux-là sortaient en semble depuis la cinquième année.

Un autre garçon se présenta, il était grand, avait des longs cheveux noir et des beaux yeux bleus foncés.

-Samuel Black-Snape, 7ème année Serpentard. Pendant toute sa présentation il n'arrêta pas de fixer à tour de rôle ses pères avec un sourire mesquin.

Il y eut beaucoup de bruit jusqu'à ce que Severus ne finisse par demander le silence froidement.

Le dernier septième était une belle jeune femme qui pour s'amuser changeait ses cheveux de couleur après chaque minute. Elle avait des magnifiques yeux dorés.

-Nana Lupin, 7ème année Poufsouffle, Préfète en Chef, ma mère se nomme Nymphadora Tonks.

Quand Remus et Dora qui étaient prof de DCFM avec Sirius entendirent cela ils se regardèrent et rougir de plaisir.

-Merci, aux sixièmes années maintenant.

Ron qui avait toujours aussi faim s'affala sur la table avec un gémissement plaintif.

-Papa, l'appela Doryan, tiens, dit-il en lui tendant un paquet rempli de ses muffins préférés, à la cerise.

Il prit le paquet le remerciant en lui donnant un bisou sur le front. Doryan se dit que son Papa n'avait pas changeait il leur faisait aussi la même chose dans leur époque.

Blaise qui avait tout vu, eut un sourire rempli de tendresse.

Ron retourna son regard sur les présentations. Maintenant il pouvait manger, regarder et écouter en même temps, que du bonheur.

-Nadia Londubat, 6ème année Poufsouffle, Préfète.

Nadia était le portrait craché de Luna, elle était passée après une rousse du nom de Rose Weasley, 6ème année Serdaigle.

-Et ben Neville t'as pas chômé, fit remarquer un Gryffondor du nom de Lee Jordan. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde s'attendait Neville ne rougit pas mais sourit. Sa fille alla prendre place à la table des Poufsouffle et c'était reparti.

C'est fut autour de l'une de fille qui avait crié le matin et c'est celle qui avait les cheveux de deux couleurs qui commença.

-Narcissa Potter-Malfoy, 6ème année Gryffondor, Préfète.

On put entendre des « un autre Potter-Malfoy » ou encore des « y en a encore combien ». A cette dernière question Narcissa répondu:

-Je vous laisse découvrir le nombre par vous-même. Ensuite elle se dirigea vers son Papa après avoir lancé un regard noir à Ginny qui la regardait.

-Bonjour Papa, Oncle Ron et Tante Mione, salua-t-elle avant de se coller à Harry et de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Ginny qui attendait qu'Harry la repousse comme il l'avait fait avec qu'elle. Elle eut envie de pleurer quand elle le vit lui caresser les cheveux tendrement avec un sourire rempli de sérénité.

Harry se sentait bien quand il avait ses enfants près de lui même s'il ressentait un petit vide mais il avait déjà une idée de qui pourrait remplir se vide se dit-il en rougissant et peu et en levant ses yeux vers la table de Serpentard et plus précisément vers Draco Malfoy.

La deuxième fut celle à la peau pâle.

-Tara Nott, 6ème année Serdaigle, Préfète.

Au lieu d'aller s'asseoir à sa table, elle se dirigea vers celle de Gryffondor et après avoir salué sa Maman et ses Oncles, elle se cala près de Doryan qui la serra contre lui. Se foutant complètement du bruit causé par ses actions.

La dernière sixième fut la métisse aux oreilles pointues:

-Mary Weasley-Zabini, 6ème année Serpentard, Préfète. Elle courut presque pour aller à sa table quand elle y arriva elle fit une bise sur la joue de son père.

-Salut Père, Oncles Draco et Théo.

Comme réponse elle reçut trois magnifiques sourires qu'elle rendit ce qui en choqua plus d'un. Et ensuite elle alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Maxime qui lui sourit.

Sans que personne ne s'y attende on vit Gabriel se lever de la table des Serdaigles et se diriger vers celle de Griffondor à mi-chemin il fut arrêté par Mc Gonagall.

-Où allez-vous Monsieur Nott, demanda-t-elle les lèvres pincées.

En continuant son chemin jusqu'à s'asseoir à côté de Narcissa et en lui prenant la main il répondit simplement avec une voix dénuée d'intérêt:

-C'est pourtant évident, je change de place.

La plus part des élèves restèrent les yeux grands ouverts et Minerva Mc Gonagall se figea, c'était la première fois qu'un élève lui réponde avec tant d'arrogance sans compter Draco Malfoy depuis qu'elle était professeur à Poudlard.

-Monsieur Nott..., voulut-elle le sermonner quand elle fut coupé par le directeur.

-Minerva s'il vous plaît continuons, dit-il avec un sourire calme.

Cela ne plus pas à la Directrice de la maison de Griffondor que son autorité soit ainsi sabotée mais elle dit rien et pinça juste les lèvres en passant que ce satané Directeur allait l'entendre tout à l'heure dans son bureau.

-Hum, hum, passons au cinquième année, dit-elle alors et on eu l'impression que ses traits étaient plus sévères.

Gabriel qui était à côté de Narcissa et Hermione reçu une tape venant des deux femmes

-Aïe, se plaignit-il.

-Tais-toi et ne manque pas de respect aux professeurs, et étonnement cet sermon ne vint pas de Narcissa mais bien d'Hermione.

-Oui, maman, dit-il en boudant malgré son sourire oui leurs parents n'avaient pas changé.

Le premier cinquième année fut:

-Thymmy Thomas-Finnigan, 5ème année Gryffondor.

Deuxième:

-Hugo Black-Snape, 5ème année Gryffondor.

Troisième, deux paires de jumeaux Weasley à Gryffondor:

-Peter Weasley, 5ème année Gryffondor.

-James Weasley, 5ème année Gryffondor.

-Calvin Weasley, 5ème année Gryffondor.

-Antoine Weasley, 5ème année Gryffondor.

Quatrième:

-Flora Weasley, 5ème année Serdaigle.

Cinquième:

-Perceval (junior) Weasley, 5ème année Serdaigle.

Sixième fut l'un des quatre garçons sur que Narcissa, Mary et Tara avaient grondé, le métis aux oreilles pointues:

-Dave Weasley-Zabini, 5ème année Gryffondor.

Il marcha calmement vers son Papa et s'assit du côté gauche puis que Doryan avait pris le droit.

-Papa tu m'en passes un s'il te plaît? Dit-il en montrant les muffins.

-Bien sûr, tiens mon poussin, dit Ron faisant grimacer son fils en lui en tendant un.

-Merci.

Et les derniers furent les jumeaux:

-Davis Potter-Malfoy, 5ème année Serpentard, dit celui aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux vert.

-Dylan Potter-Malfoy, 5ème année Serpentard, dit le second aux cheveux noir et aux yeux gris.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir près de leur frère et Père sur la table de Serpentard qui grandissait au fur et à mesure comme toutes les autres tables.

Le premier quatrième année fut le dernier garçon qui s'était fait gronder:

-Tom Nott, 4ème année Serpentard.

Qui alla près de son père.

Deuxième:

-Alvin Thomas-Finnigan, 4ème année Gryffondor. Il rejoignit sa famille.

Troisième:

-Nathan Lupin, 4ème année Gryffondor. Il alla se mettre près de Narcissa qui s'était endormie sur l'épaule de son Papa.

Quatrième et cinquième furent des jumelles:

-Jeanne Potter-Malfoy, 4ème année Serpentard, dit la brune-rousse aux yeux verts.

-Lily Potter-Malfoy, 4ème année Gryffondor, se présenta la blonde aux yeux gris.

Avant de se séparer elles se serrèrent dans les bras avant d'aller chacune à leur table faisant lever les yeux au ciel des jumeaux Potter-Malfoy, Dylan et Davis.

Dans les troisièmes années il eut les jumelles Weasley, Camille et Claire à Gryffondor. Une autre Weasley, Violetta à Gryffondor. Une Thomas-Finnigan, Emma à Gryffondor. Un Londubat, Samy à Gryffondor.

Et des triplés:

-Nick Weasley-Zabini, 3ème année Serpentard.

-Stella Weasley-Zabini, 3ème année Gryffondor.

-Thomas Weasley-Zabini, 3ème année Gryffondor.

Ils se mirent à leur table et le plus près possible de leurs pères.

En deuxième année il eut une Weasley, Amandine à Gryffondor, une autre Weasley, Jennifer à Serdaigle. Une Lupin, Vanessa à Serdaigle.

Les jumelles Nott alias les deux versions d'Hermione Granger :

-Sara Nott, 2ème année Gryffondor, dit celle à courtes boucles noires.

-Samara Nott, 2ème année Serdaigle, dit celle aux longs cheveux rouge feu lisses.

Les premières années furent les moins nombreux. Un Weasley, Simon à Gryffondor, un petit garçon métis avec des tresses brunes aux reflets roux sur la tête:

-Daniel Weasley-Zabini, 1er année Serpentard, dit-il avec un peu d'hésitation. Quand il finit, il courut sur les genoux de son Père.

Les deux derniers furent les enfants qu'ils avaient vus derrière Maxime:

-Killian Potter-Malfoy, 1er année Gryffondor.

-Gabriella Potter-Malfoy, 1er année Serpentard.

Ils avaient dit cela très rapidement et maintenant chacun regardait l'un de ses parents. Gabriella regardait Draco et Killian regardait Harry. Depuis qu'ils étaient petit chacun avait son "Papou" comme ils étaient deux et qu'ils avaient deux pères ils avaient toujours fait ainsi.

Mais la réaction qui surpris le plus les élèves du présent fut quand Draco et Harry ouvrirent leurs bras pour accueillir leur bébé. ils avaient senti, entendu leur appel du plus profond de leur être. Voyant cela Gabriella et Killian courir et se blottirent dans les bras de leur "Papou" enfouissant le nez dans leur cou reconnaissant l'odeur familière.

Quand les présentations furent finies, il commençait déjà à se faire tard. Dumbledore se dépêcha de faire apparaître les repas.

-Bon appétit à tous, souhaita-t-il avant de se rasseoir.

-EN FINNN, grogna Ron faisant rire tout le monde. Il faut croire que les muffins ne suffisaient guère.

Tout le monde mangeait dans la bonne humeur et discutait avec tout le monde. C'était comme si Poudlard n'avait pas vécu le retour dans le temps des plusieurs élèves venant de 18 ans dans le futur.

Dumbledore était surpris. Il ne le montait juste pas, on pourrait même dire qu'il était choqué. Il s'était attendu à devoir se lever plusieurs fois pour arrêter le massacre Gryffondor-Serpentard suite aux révélations de leurs enfants mais rien ne s'était passé. Ils avaient tous acceptés la chose si facilement que s'en était très déroutant. Il se tourna vers Severus et Sirius pour leur poser la question parce que deux des six étaient leur filleul.

-Sirius, Severus, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe avec ces six élèves, demanda-t-il.

Severus jubilait, pour une fois ce vieux fou ne savait rien et ce fait le rendait plus qu'heureux. Ce pourquoi il commença à lui expliquer la chose avec lenteur comme s'il parlait à un déficient mentale. Au final c'est ce qu'Albus était pour lui, un dingue manipulateur. Il se reçut un coup derrière la tête de la part de Sirius qui savait très bien à quoi il pensait. Il retourna à sa nourriture.

-Sale cabot gâcheur de plaisir, grogna-t-il.

Sirius lui sourit juste en l'ignorant.

-Comme vient de le dire Severus, Théodore, Hermione, Blaise, Ron, Draco et Harry sont des créatures magiques et leur nature à dû reconnaître que ses enfants étaient bien les leur pour qu'ils se comportent ainsi. Ils sont très protecteurs envers leur famille.

-Je comprends mieux merci Sirius, Severus, les remercia-t-il.

-Ouais, ouais, grommela Severus.

Quand tout le monde finit, il était déjà vingt-et-une heure et ils étaient tous fatigués, trop d'émotions.

-Bonne nuit à tous, dit Dumbledore en les voyant traîner des pieds vers leur dortoir.

Le petit Killian ne lâchait plus la main d'Harry qui lui, ne ressentait pas non plus le besoin de lâcher cette petite main. Quand ils arrivèrent au dortoir des septièmes années ils virent qu'il avait était agrandi magiquement pour pouvoir contenir quelques lits à une personne supplémentaires pour les enfants qui voulaient dormir avec leur parent.

D'un geste de la main Harry, Ron et Hermione remplacèrent quelques lits par trois autres plus grands.

Ils envoyèrent leurs enfants se préparer pour dormir.

Narcissa et Doryan qui avait les appartements des Préfets partirent après avoir dit au revoir à leur Papa, oncles et tante.

Quand Lily, Killian, Stella, Thomas et Sara revinrent dans le dortoir, les deux premiers allèrent sur le lit d'Harry, les deux seconds montèrent sur celui de Ron et la dernière se coucha sur celui d'Hermione.

Bientôt ce fut autour d'Harry, Hermione et Ron de se coucher près de leurs enfants. A peine s'étaient-ils installés que leurs enfants se pelotonnèrent contre eux avant de dormir.

Il se passa exactement la même chose chez les Serpentard.

Après tout un voyage dans le temps n'est pas de tout repos.

A SUIVRE...

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, à la prochaine j'espère.

Essa M-A


	4. Chapter 3: Premier jour (Partie 1)

**Le futur dans le présent**

 **Disclamer:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent, les endroits non plus ils sont tous à J.K. Rowling. Mais l'histoire et les enfants viennent de mon imagination.

 **Couples:** DM-HP, BZ-RW, TN-HG, NL-LL, SF-DT, SS-SB, RL-NT, LM-NM,….

 **Rating:** M

 **!ATTENTION COUPLES HOMOSEXUELS, SI CELA DÉRANGE CERTAINS ILS PEUVENT, NON ILS DOIVENT PASSER LEUR CHEMIN CAR JE NE VEUX PAS DES COMMENTAIRES DÉSOBLIGEANT VENANT DE CES PERSONNES ! VOUS ETES PRÉVENUS !**

 _ **Liste de toutes les familles:**_

 _ **Harry et Draco Potter-Malfoy:**_

 _Maxime 17 ans, 7ème année Serpentard, Préfet en Chef (âme-sœur, Mary)._

 _Narcissa 16 ans, 6ème année Gryffondor, Préfète (âme-sœur, Gabriel)._

 _Davis 15 ans, 5ème année Serpentard, jumeaux de Dylan._

 _Dylan 15 ans, 5ème année Serpentard, jumeaux de Davis._

 _Jeanne 14 ans, 4ème année Serpentard, jumelle de Lily._

 _Lily 14 ans, 4ème année Gryffondor, jumelle de Jeanne._

 _Gabriella 11 ans, 1er année Serpentard, jumelle de Killian._

 _Killian 11 ans, 1er année Gryffondor, jumeaux de Gabriella._

 _Camilla, la petite dernière de 5 ans._

 _ **Ronald et Blaise Weasley-Zabini:**_

 _Doryan 17 ans, 7ème année Gryffondor, Préfet en Chef (âme-sœur, Tara)._

 _Mary 16 ans, 6ème année Serpentard, Préfète (âme-sœur, Maxime)._

 _Dave 15 ans, 5ème année Gryffondor._

 _Nick 13 ans, 3ème année Serpentard :_

 _Stella 13 ans, 3ème année Gryffondor : Triplés_

 _Thomas 13 ans, 3ème année Gryffondor :_

 _Daniel 11 ans, 1er année Serpentard._

 _Jonas, le petit dernier de 5 ans._

 _ **Hermione et Théodore Nott (-Granger):**_

 _Gabriel 17 ans, 7ème année Serdaigle, Préfet en Chef (âme-sœur, Narcissa)._

 _Tara 16 ans, 6ème année Serdaigle, Préfète (âme-sœur, Doryan)._

 _Tom 14 ans, 4ème année Serpentard._

 _Sara 12 ans, 2ème année Gryffondor, jumelle de Samara._

 _Samara 12 ans, 2ème année Serdaigle, jumelle de Sara._

 _Jason, le petit dernier de 5 ans._

 _ **Luna et Neville Londubat (-Lovegood):**_

 _Léo 17 ans, 7ème année Serdaigle._

 _Nadia 16 ans, 6ème année Poufsouffle, Préfète._

 _Samy 13 ans, 3ème année Gryffondor._

 _Tiana 10 ans._

 _ **Seamus et Dean Thomas-Finnigan:**_

 _Thymmy 15 ans, 5ème année Gryffondor._

 _Alvin 14 ans, 4ème année Gryffondor._

 _Emma 13 ans, 3ème année Gryffondor._

 _Anna 11 ans, 1er année Gryffondor, jumelle de Timoté._

 _Timoté 11 ans, 1er année Gryffondor, jumeaux d'Anna._

 _ **Sirius et Severus Black-Snape:**_

 _Samuel 17 ans, 7ème année Serpentard (âme-sœur, Rose)._

 _Hugo 15 ans, 5ème année Gryffondor._

 _Grégory 6 ans. Severus enceint de 7 mois d'une fille._

 _ **Nymphadora et Remus Lupin (-Tonks):**_

 _Nana 17 ans, 7ème année Poufsouffle, Préfète en Chef._

 _Nathan 14 ans, 4ème Gryffondor._

 _Vanessa 12 ans, 2ème Serdaigle._

 _ **Padma et Fred Weasley (-Patil):**_

 _Peter 15 ans, 5ème année Gryffondor, jumeaux de James._

 _James 15 ans, 5ème année Gryffondor, jumeaux de Peter._

 _Jennifer 12 ans, 2ème année Serdaigle._

 _ **Parvati et George Weasley (-Patil):**_

 _Calvin 15 ans, 5ème année Gryffondor, jumeaux d'Antoine._

 _Antoine 15 ans, 5ème année Gryffondor, jumeaux de Calvin._

 _Camille 13 ans, 3ème année Gryffondor, jumelle de Claire._

 _Claire 13 ans, 3ème année Gryffondor, jumelle de Camille._

 _ **Charlie et OC Weasley:**_

 _Patricia 16 ans, 6ème année Gryffondor._

 _Dan 13 ans, 3ème année Serdaigle._

 _ **Fleure et Bill Weasley (-Delacour):**_

 _Rose 16 ans, 6ème année Serdaigle (âme-sœur, Samuel)._

 _Flora 15 ans, 5ème année Serdaigle._

 _Violetta 13 ans, 3ème année Gryffondor._

 _Simon 11 ans, 1er année Gryffondor._

 _ **Percy et OC Weasley:**_

 _Perceval 15 ans, 5ème année Serdaigle._

 _Amandine 12 ans, 2ème année Gryffondor._

 **Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

 _Quand Lily, Killian, Stella, Thomas et Sara revinrent dans le dortoir, les deux premiers allèrent sur le lit d'Harry, les deux seconds mottèrent sur celui de Ron et la dernière se coucha sur celui d'Hermione._

 _Bientôt ce fut autour d'Harry, Hermione et Ron de se coucher près de leurs enfants. A peine s'étaient-ils installés que leurs enfants se pelotonnèrent contre eux avant de dormir._

 _Il se passa exactement la même chose chez les Serpentard._

 _Après tout un voyage dans le temps n'est pas de tout repos._

 **Chapitre 3 :Premier jour (Partie 1)**

Il était 9h00 quand les habitants de Poudlard se réveillèrent ce samedi.

Si l'on devait faire un passage rapide dans les quatre maisons, nous pourrions voir les Poufsouffles commencer à se lever lourdement de leurs lits pour essayer de se diriger vers les douches sans tomber. Ce qui aboutissait pour certains par un échec.

Les Serdaigles être déjà prêts à descendre dans la Grande Salle chacun un livre dans la main se foutant complètement que la semaine venait de prendre fin pour un weekend de repos. On est à Serdaigle ou on ne l'est pas.

Les Gryffondors être toujours sous leurs couettes bien au chaud avant de se traîner vers les douches car leurs ventres criaient trop famine. Les koalas de service.

Les Serpentards être au même stade que les Gryffondors pour la première fois. L'hiver était bientôt là, résultat les Vert-Argent qui avaient leur maison dans les cachots commençaient à ressentir le froid. Conséquence, la cheminée était allumée en permanence, ce qui faisait que les Serpentard avaient du mal à bouger d'en dessous de leur couverture.

En particulier un des dortoirs, celui des 7ème années. Dans ce dortoir dormaient normalement Trois jeunes hommes de 16 ans, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott héritiers de trois de familles les plus riches de l'Angleterre magique comme moldu (avec les Potter, les Londubat, les Black et les Snape (Prince)). Mais au lieu de n'avoir que ces trois personnes, il y en avait onze, pourtant se nombre ne posait pas problème car Poudlard avait agrandi les chambres magiquement, pour les enfants qui voulaient dormir avec leurs jeunes parents.

Draco était réveillé depuis 8h00 donc il y a de cela une heure comme chaque samedi sauf que pour la première fois, il n'eut pas tout de suite envie de sortir de son lit. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait été étonné de sentir que le manque qu'il ressentait chaque matin depuis presque toujours, avait considérablement diminué. Il le ressentait toujours me moins que d'habitude, il avait aussi été un peu choqué de sentir une chaleur de chaque côté de son corps avant de regarder ses côtés pour voir trois têtes et visages endormis paisiblement. Et tout lui était revenu comme des flashs. Son futur mariage avec son âme-sœur car oui, il savait qu'Harry Potter était sa moitié, c'est son veela qui le lui avait « dit » quand il avait reçu son héritage le jour de ses 16 ans. Ses futurs enfants arrivant à Poudlard.

Il sourit, ne voulant pas les réveiller, il resta immobile plongeant dans ses pensées toutes peuplées d'Harry Potter. Il ne les rejetait plus et acceptait pleinement maintenant qu'il était amoureux du « Survivant » comme aimait l'appeler ces abrutis ignorants que pouvaient être certains sorciers. Il avait décidait au fur et à mesure que ses sentiments pour le balafré devenaient clairs comme de l'eau de roche qu'il allait tout faire pour qu'Harry Potter soit à lui.

Alors il avait commencé par arrêter de le provoquer à tout moment et avait été vite rejoint par Théo et Blaise qui étaient dans la même situation que lui avec Granger et Weasley étant tous les deux aussi des créatures magiques comme leur famille.

Il connaissait aussi la vraie nature d'Harry, une nymphe et parfois il pouvait ressentir que la nymphe de Potter appeler son veela. C'est à ces moments-là qu'il avait envie de jeter ses principes à la poubelle pour aller serrer Harry dans ses bras et se sentir à sa place, mais ses amis qui ressentaient la même chose avec leurs âmes-sœurs l'arrêtaient car aucun des trois ne savaient comment aller réagir ces Gryffondors trop impulsifs.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées en entendant des bruits venant du côté des lits de ses meilleurs amis. Quelques secondes plus tard, il put entendre un chuchotement venant de Blaise:

-Les gars, vous êtes réveillés ?

-Ouais, répondit Théo.

-Hummm, fut la réponse de Draco.

-Il est 9h00, je commence à avoir la dalle, on les réveille, continua le métis.

-Ouais, dit Draco en commençant à réveiller ses enfants, le plus délicatement possible.

Il fut vite imité par ses amis. Très vite les dortoirs et la salle commune furent remplis de bruits, bavardages et taquineries des personnes présentes.

A 10h tout le monde fut prêt, Draco se retrouva avec une Gabriella toute mignonne accrochée à la main. Il porta son regard vers le sol et lui sourit et en retour la petite fille lui offrit un magnifique sourire rempli de fossettes ce qui lui donna une folle envie de la prendre dans ses bras. C'est ce qu'il fit et comme récompense elle lui donna un bisou sur la joue.

A 10h05 tous les Serpentard montèrent pour la Grande Salle. Arrivés au seul couloir commun aux quatre maisons de Poudlard, ils se retrouvèrent en face des Gryffondor et comme si cela était une coutume, ils gardèrent tous le silence et se dévisagèrent.

Et là Harry, Ron et Hermione qui eux aussi tenaient, Killian, Daniel et Sara par la main, firent un sourire un peu gêné mais content aux trois autres Serpentards et leurs enfants respectifs. Tout le monde fut un peu surpris même Draco, Blaise et Théodore mais surtout les Gryffondor qui se demandaient qu'est-ce qui leur arrivait.

La surprise passée, les trois Serpentards leur rendirent un petit sourire mais que l'on pouvait qualifier de « heureux ». Les enfants eux lâchèrent leurs Pères pour courir embrasser leur deuxième parent.

Et c'est ainsi que ce groupe au mélange bizarre pour les autres habitants de Poudlard, entra dans la Grande Salle avant de se stopper, surpris de ne pas complètement la reconnaître. En effet le directeur Dumbledore avait jugé bon de changer sous quelques aspects la Grande Salle et les dispositions pour tous les cours comme ça les élèves venant du futur pouvait eux aussi profiter des cours dispensés.

Donc au lieu de retrouver les quatre grandes tables bien alignées, on pouvait constater que la Grande Salle était encore plus grande qu'avant surement grâce à la magie et on pouvait aussi voir que dans la salle plusieurs tables étaient dispersaient un peu partout mais à une bonne distance les unes des autres. Les seules choses qui n'avaient pas changées, étaient le plafond magique et la table des professeurs qui étaient vide de tous professeurs d'ailleurs. Bizarre, pensèrent-ils sans approfondir la réflexion.

Dans un commun accord, le groupe composé des certains Serpentards, Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles se dirigea vers la table la plus éloignée des toutes. Ils se rendirent compte qu'au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient pour prendre place que la table s'agrandissait magiquement pour que tout le monde ait de la place.

Bientôt, ils furent rejoints par Narcissa, Tara, Mary, Gabriel, Maxime et Doryan qui venaient de leur chambre de Préfet qui saluèrent leurs parents, leurs oncles, et tantes avec des grands sourires avant de prendre place. Très vites, les Black-Snape et les Lupin les rejoignirent.

Les autres élèves regardaient les yeux remplis de stupéfaction le spectacle que donnait ses élèves qui ne se seraient avant l'arrivée de leurs enfants assis ensemble. Et c'est ainsi que l'on pouvait trouver les Potter-Malfoy, les Weasley-Zabini, les Nott, Londubat, Lupin, Thomas-Finnigan, Black-Snape et certains Weasley, tous discutant dans une bonne ambiance.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que Seamus posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis que leurs enfants avaient presque tous débarqués dans leur époque :

-Maxime, je voulais te demander pourquoi aviez-vous tous réagi ainsi hier par rapport à Ginny ?

Quand les élèves du futur qui étaient assis autour de la grande table, entendirent le prénom de la seule fille de la famille Weasley, tous eurent la même réaction, leur visage s'assombrit.

Et en parlant d'une certaine rousse, elle venait de pénétrer dans Grande Salle après tout le monde.

Quand Ginny s'était réveillée ce matin-là, la première chose à laquelle elle avait pensé, était comment ces enfants venant du futur allait gâcher ses plans pour avoir Harry et devenir riche. Mais elle avait décidé de se venger coût que coût après l'humiliation que lui avait fait subir l'un de ces soi-disant Potter-Malfoy.

Alors elle avait décidé de commencer l'opération séduction et tout résidait dans le "Charme" comme lui disait toujours sa mère. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle était arrivée en retard dans la Grande Salle, elle avait passé presque deux heures à se maquiller et choisir des vêtements qui l'aideront -selon elle ou sa mère qui sait- dans sa vengeance.

Quand elle était entrée dans la Grande Salle, elle avait était surprise comme tous du changement mais n'y avait pas prêté grande attention, elle avait cherché du regard Harry et l'avait repéré au tour d'une table remplie d'élèves toutes maisons confondues. Comme à son habitude, elle avait adopté une démarche aguichante et un regard charmeur (selon elle) et était presqu'arrivée près de la table quand une vague d'hostilité venant de chaque côté de la table l'inonda et la fit reculer d'un pas (question de survie ).

Narcissa avait été la première à voir Ginny approcher et l'avait dit aux autres le visage fermé et sur un commun accord presque tous avez jeté un sort pour faire en sorte que la table ne s'agrandisse pas à son arrivée.

-Bonjour Harry, dit Ginny avec un sourire un peu crispé, lançant tout de même un regard rempli de mépris sur toutes les personnes présentes. Un regard que tout le monde lui rendit bien.

-Bonjour Ginevra, répondit un peu froidement Harry sans même un regard.

Ce qui fit serrer de colère les dents et les poings à Ginny, elle se contrôla mais pas assez rapidement car Draco, Blaise, Théo et les lèves du futur qui ne l'avaient pas quittée des yeux, devinrent soupçonneux et se promirent de la tenir à l'œil.

-Que veux-tu, Weasley, demanda Draco sans même voiler l'agressivité dans sa voix.

-Heu…, hésita-t-elle. Je veux me mettre près d'Harry. Hé toi, fais-moi une place, ordonna-t-elle reprenant un peu d'assurance en poussant une petite fille aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux dorés, Vanessa Lupin.

A peine fit-elle ce geste qu'elle fut repoussée par une grande source de magie venant de tous les côtés. Elle se retrouva à l'opposé de la table avec un cri de surprise et quand elle se leva et commença à se diriger vers une autre table capitulant mais elle eut le temps d'entendre :

-Hé la rousse tes semblables les clowns ne sont pas dans Poudlard, cria le fils aîné de la famille Black-Snape, Samuel.

Cette remarque fit rire tous les nés de moldus et certains sang-mêlé et même quelques sang-pur qui comprenaient l'allusion en rapport avec le maquillage de Ginny.

Ginny qui elle aussi avait compris se retourna toute rouge, elle se sentait encore plus humiliée que hier. Quand elle regarda Harry et vit qu'il ne lui avait toujours portait aucune attention, elle crut qu'elle allait exploser mais vu quelle était toute seule et eux était à plusieurs elle laissa tomber.

-Je vous humilierez tous, vous verrez, pesta-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une table sans faire attention aux personnes autour d'elle.

C'est ainsi qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un l'avait entendue.

A SUIVRE….

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là, à la prochaine j'espère,

Essa M-A


	5. Chapter 4: Premier jour (Partie 2)

**Le futur dans le présent**

 **Disclamer:** Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent, les endroits non plus ils sont tous à J.K. Rowling. Mais l'histoire et les enfants viennent de mon imagination.

 **Couples:** DM-HP, BZ-RW, TN-HG, NL-LL, SF-DT, SS-SB, RL-NT, LM-NM,….

 **Rating:** M

 **!ATTENTION COUPLES HOMOSEXUELS, SI CELA DÉRANGE CERTAINS ILS PEUVENT, NON ILS DOIVENT PASSER LEUR CHEMIN CAR JE NE VEUX PAS DES COMMENTAIRES DÉSOBLIGEANT VENANT DE CES PERSONNES ! VOUS ETES PRÉVENUS !**

 **Liste de toutes les familles:**

 _ **Harry et Draco Potter-Malfoy:**_

 _Maxime 17 ans, 7ème année Serpentard, Préfet en Chef (âme-sœur, Mary)._

 _Narcissa 16 ans, 6ème année Gryffondor, Préfète (âme-sœur, Gabriel)._

 _Davis 15 ans, 5ème année Serpentard, jumeaux de Dylan._

 _Dylan 15 ans, 5ème année Serpentard, jumeaux de Davis._

 _Jeanne 14 ans, 4ème année Serpentard, jumelle de Lily._

 _Lily 14 ans, 4ème année Gryffondor, jumelle de Jeanne._

 _Gabriella 11 ans, 1er année Serpentard, jumelle de Killian._

 _Killian 11 ans, 1er année Gryffondor, jumeaux de Gabriella._

 _Camilla, la petite dernière de 5 ans._

 _ **Ronald et Blaise Weasley-Zabini:**_

 _Doryan 17 ans, 7ème année Gryffondor, Préfet en Chef (âme-sœur, Tara)._

 _Mary 16 ans, 6ème année Serpentard, Préfète (âme-sœur, Maxime)._

 _Dave 15 ans, 5ème année Gryffondor._

 _Nick 13 ans, 3ème année Serpentard :_

 _Stella 13 ans, 3ème année Gryffondor : Triplés_

 _Thomas 13 ans, 3ème année Gryffondor :_

 _Daniel 11 ans, 1er année Serpentard._

 _Jonas, le petit dernier de 5 ans._

 _ **Hermione et Théodore Nott (-Granger):**_

 _Gabriel 17 ans, 7ème année Serdaigle, Préfet en Chef (âme-sœur, Narcissa)._

 _Tara 16 ans, 6ème année Serdaigle, Préfète (âme-sœur, Doryan)._

 _Tom 14 ans, 4ème année Serpentard._

 _Sara 12 ans, 2ème année Gryffondor, jumelle de Samara._

 _Samara 12 ans, 2ème année Serdaigle, jumelle de Sara._

 _Jason, le petit dernier de 5 ans._

 _ **Luna et Neville Londubat (-Lovegood):**_

 _Léo 17 ans, 7ème année Serdaigle, Préfet en Chef._

 _Nadia 16 ans, 6ème année Poufsouffle, Préfète._

 _Samy 13 ans, 3ème année Gryffondor._

 _Tiana 10 ans._

 _ **Seamus et Dean Thomas-Finnigan:**_

 _Thymmy 15 ans, 5ème année Gryffondor._

 _Alvin 14 ans, 4ème année Gryffondor._

 _Emma 13 ans, 3ème année Gryffondor._

 _Anna 11 ans, 1er année Gryffondor, jumelle de Timoté._

 _Timoté 11 ans, 1er année Gryffondor, jumeaux d'Anna._

 _ **Sirius et Severus Black-Snape:**_

 _Samuel 17 ans, 7ème année Serpentard (âme-sœur, Rose)._

 _Hugo 15 ans, 5ème année Gryffondor._

 _Grégory 6 ans. Severus enceint de 7 mois d'une fille._

 _ **Nymphadora et Remus Lupin (-Tonks):**_

 _Nana 17 ans, 7ème année Poufsouffle, Préfète en Chef._

 _Nathan 14 ans, 4ème Gryffondor._

 _Vanessa 12 ans, 2ème Serdaigle._

 _ **Padma et Fred Weasley (-Patil):**_

 _Peter 15 ans, 5ème année Gryffondor, jumeaux de James._

 _James 15 ans, 5ème année Gryffondor, jumeaux de Peter._

 _Jennifer 12 ans, 2ème année Serdaigle._

 _ **Parvati et George Weasley (-Patil):**_

 _Calvin 15 ans, 5ème année Gryffondor, jumeaux d'Antoine._

 _Antoine 15 ans, 5ème année Gryffondor, jumeaux de Calvin._

 _Camille 13 ans, 3ème année Gryffondor, jumelle de Claire._

 _Claire 13 ans, 3ème année Gryffondor, jumelle de Camille._

 _ **Charlie et OC Weasley:**_

 _Patricia 16 ans, 6ème année Gryffondor._

 _Dan 13 ans, 3ème année Serdaigle._

 _ **Fleure et Bill Weasley (-Delacour):**_

 _Rose 16 ans, 6ème année Serdaigle (âme-sœur, Samuel)._

 _Flora 15 ans, 5ème année Serdaigle._

 _Violetta 13 ans, 3ème année Gryffondor._

 _Simon 11 ans, 1er année Gryffondor._

 _ **Percy et OC Weasley:**_

 _Perceval 15 ans, 5ème année Serdaigle._

 _Amandine 12 ans, 2ème année Gryffondor._

 **Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

 _Ginny qui elle aussi avait compris se retourna toute rouge, elle se sentait encore plus humiliée que hier. Quand elle regarda Harry et vit qu'il ne lui avait toujours portait aucune attention, elle crut qu'elle allait exploser mais vu quelle était toute seule et eux était à plusieurs elle laissa tomber._

 _-Je vous humilierez tous, vous verrez, pesta-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une table sans faire attention aux personnes autour d'elle._

 _C'est ainsi qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un l'avait entendue_.

Sur ce bonne lecture

 **Chapitre 4 : Premier jour (Partie 2)**

Après que Ginevra se soit assise sur une table où se trouvaient finalement ses copines. Le petit-déjeuner des habitants de Poudlard put reprendre son cours.

Sur la table des nouveaux arrivant avec la forme jeune de leurs parents, oncles, tantes, cousins, cousines et amis le calme revint au fur et à mesure que l'hilarité due à la phrase de Samuel Black-Snape pris fin. Et les discussions reprirent dans tous les coins de la Grande Salle.

Alors Dean reposa la question que son petit ami et apparemment futur mari et père de ses enfants avait posé à Maxime.

Soit : Pourquoi toute cette hostilité envers Ginevra Weasley?

Les élèves venus du futur se consultèrent tous du regard à tour de rôle ( le temps que cela doit prendre .). Ils ne savaient si cela était une bonne chose de dire la vérité sur le pourquoi de leur comportement en vers Ginny.

D'ailleurs, eux non plus n'avait assisté directement à ce que la seule fille des enfants de Molly et Arthur Weasley avait fait. La plus part d'entre eux n'était même pas encore née. Tous connaissaient l'histoire car leurs parents leur en avaient parlé pour qu'ils sachent pourquoi leur grande famille avait coupé les liens avec la fille et les parents Weasley.

Après leur discussion muette, finalement Maxime qui était l'un des premiers concernaient avec Doryan et Gabriel, décida de donner une réponse à leurs jeunes parents qui les regardaient tous chacun leur tour.

-Nous pensons qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'on ne vous informe pas de ce que cette con..., commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par s a moitié, Mary.

-Max surveille ton langage, il y'a des jeunes enfants ici, dit-elle en montrant d'un geste de la main Killian, Gabriella, Daniel, Anna, Timoté et Simon qui étaient concentrés sur leur lait au chocolat plus qu'autre chose.

Maxime lui fit un petit sourire penaud et s'excusa.

-Désolé ce que je voulais dire, c'est nous ne savons pas ce que notre venu et ce que nous pourrions vous dire pourraient avoir comme conséquence pour tous dans le futur. Donc la mort de Ginevra Weasley pourrait être un risque si nous vous disons ce qu'elle avait osé ou plus tôt osera faire. Comprenez-vous, demanda-t-il finalement.

-D'accord, d'accord nous ne demanderons plus rien sur cette affaire, rassura Hermione même si l'on pouvait voir que cette histoire titillée sa curiosité.

Tout le monde acquiesça.

-Mais alors sur quoi pouvons-nous vous posez des questions sans risquer de bouleverser le futur, demanda finalement Ron avec une petite moue contrariée.

Ce qui fit apparaître un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Blaise que Ron remarqua et dont ses yeux ne purent plus lâcher.

-Franchement Papa, dit Dave avec exactement la même moue que Ron, Max vient de dire que l'on ne le savait pas nous même. Je sais que Père et magnifique quand il sourit comme ça mais écoute au moins la conversation, finit-il avec un sourire purement Serpentard ce qui se trouve ne pas être sa maison.

Après quoi, on put voir un Ronald Weasley les joues plus rouges que jamais et un Blaise Zabini satisfait.

-Oh toi arrête d'embêter Papa, tu veux que l'on parle de comment toi, tu deviens quand il s'agit de Léo, le taquina Mary avec un sourire diabolique.

Aussitôt Dave rejoignit son Papa dans l'équipe des joues rouges. On entendit des ricanements amusés sur la table et on vit Léo Londubat avec un petit sourire en coin résultat plus de couleur pour ce pauvre Dave.

Dylan, Davis et Tom étaient tellement moqueurs que personne ne serait étonnée de les entendre chanter " Hou la menteuse, elle est amoureuse" à leur sauce.

Par contre Blaise eut une grimace se retenant d'avoir une discussion avec ce Londubat de même que Ron qui se disait déjà que son Dave était trop jeune pour avoir un petit copain en plus qui était de deux ans son aîné.

En observant ses Pères Doryan ne put que penser avec un sourire tendre:

 _Quels papas poules, ils font._

Le petit-déjeuner se poursuivit lentement et Harry finit par poser la question qui le taraudait depuis quelques minutes et tout en tartinant des tranches de pains avec de la confiture de fraise et du beurre de cacahuète pour Killian et Gabriella.

-J'aimerai savoir si tous nos enfant sont ici, j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas le cas. N'est-ce pas ?

C'est avec surprise que l'on entendit les jumelles Potter-Malfoy enfin s'exprimer d'une petite voix de flûte et à tour de rôle.

-Très bonne question Papa..., commença Lily.

-Comme toujours ton instinct..., continua Jeanne.

-Ne t'as pas trompé..., poursuivit Lily.

-Nous avons en effet une petite sœur..., avoua Jeanne.

-Qui se nomme, Camilla..., compléta Lily.

-Et elle a 5 ans, finit Jeanne avec un Jolie sourire.

-Franchement, elles m'énervent..., débuta Dylan.

-Quand elles font cela, clôtura Davis.

-Vous faites la même chose, crut bon de faire remarquer Tom en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Chut petit être, dirent en même temps Dave, Dylan et Davis pour l'embêter car ils savaient que Tom ne supportait pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était plus jeune d'un an que ses trois meilleurs amis et encore moins quand c'était ces trois derniers qui le faisaient.

-Dave, veux-tu que j'aille avoir une petite discussion avec Léo concernant une certaine nuit, susurra-t-il sournoisement à son ami métis.

Celui-ci blêmit un peu et avec horreur se récria:

-Tom, tu triches !

Mais cette plaine ne fit qu'accentuer le rictus de Tom.

-Dylan et Davis, à l'entente de leur nom les jumeaux se raidirent attendant leur tour, ils avaient failli oublier à quel point leur plus jeune ami pouvait être sadique.

-Voulez-vous qu'Oncle 'Ry et Dray sachent ce que vous avez fait l'autre jour dans leur chambre ? Poursuivit-il.

Les jumeaux Potter-Malfoy devinrent aussi blanc qu'un linge et avec des coups d'œil angoissés regardèrent leur parent qui les observait sans comprendre.

-Ô notre Tom adoré est le plus grand de tous, nous lui demandons pardon pour notre grossièreté envers sa personne, récitèrent avec empressement Davis et Dylan vite rejoints par Dave.

En voyant cela tout le monde parti dans un grand fou rire et pour détourner la conversation Dave changeant de discussion se croyant surement discret :

-Papa, Père vous avez encore un adorable petits garçon de 5 ans du nom de Jonas.

Sa réplique laissa tout le monde un peu perplexe mais les autres décidèrent aussi de répondre à la question d'Harry.

Ainsi Neville et Luna apprirent qu'ils avaient une petite fille de l'âge de 10 ans qui fera son entrée à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Ils en furent très heureux on put même voir Luna abandonner son air rêveur pour faire un grand sourire à son fils Samy qui venait de leur apprendre la nouvelle.

Ce furent les jumelles Nott, Samara et Sara qui annoncèrent à Théodore et Hermione qu'eux aussi avait un autre fils de 5 ans, Jason. Cette information surpris un peu Théo mais ne le déplut pas.

Tout comme Blaise et Draco, Théodore était fils unique, comme le voulait la tradition chez les aristocrates. Un seul héritier par famille. Il ne savait ce qu'il serait devenu s'il n'avait rencontré très jeune Draco et Blaise. Cela lui rappela leur rencontre quand ils avaient encore que 5 ans.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Quelque part en France, se trouvait un grand Manoir entouré d'un terrain gigantesque et magnifique décoré de fleurs de toutes les variétés autant sorcières que moldues. En avançant un peu, on pouvait apercevoir un joli parc avec des simples bancs de couleur blanc et vert, une énorme balançoire pouvant contenir au moins 5 personnes. Elle était décorée finement de fleurs et de lianes lui donnant un effet féerique. Et au milieu de tout cela se trouvait le grand Manoir, imposant et dans ce manoir en question s'échappait une cacophonie comme il ne l'était pas permis.

On pouvait entendre une belle et douce voix indéniablement féminine donner des ordres à une presque armée d'elfes de maison qui obtempérait de leur mieux.

En effet Sorana Nott, une magnifique jeune femme de taille moyenne à la peau pâle, aux yeux noisettes envoûtants et aux longs cheveux noirs, se mouvait partout avec grâce dans tout le Manoir Nott. Rien qu'en voyant son visage on pouvait lire toute son excitation.

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas, elle allait enfin revoir ses meilleures amies. Elle ne les avait plus vues depuis la fin de sa grossesse à cause de ces Mangemorts et de leur stupide maître Voldemort.

Elle avait dû rester en France avec son époux Théodore Senior Nott parce que son mari et elle n'avait voulu allier les vampires à sa cause. Elle était peut-être un vampire mais un vampire enceinte quand même donc vulnérable et incapable de se protéger, son fils ou elle en cas de pépins. Son mari ne pouvait pas être H24 avec elle malgré qu'il la collait comme de la colle.

Alors quand celui-ci lui dit cinq ans plus tard que finalement ils allaient retourner en Angleterre, elle en avait été tellement heureuse qu'elle avait passé la nuit à remercier son mari comme il le fallait. Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les français mais elle préférait ses anglais.

Profitant du fait qu'aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de son fils, elle avait décidé d'inviter Narcissa Malfoy et sa famille ainsi que Joyce Zabini et la sienne à la fête. En plus elle savait que ses deux amies avaient aussi des fils de l'âge du sien. Elles étaient tombées enceintes plus ou moins durant la même période.

Quand elle avait reçu une affirmation des deux femmes, sa joie avait redoublé et ses forces pour organiser la fête aussi.

Son fils, Théodore Junior Nott la regardait faire comme si elle était une espèce r are venue d'une autre planète. Il se demandait pourquoi est-ce que sa mère mettait encore plus d'énergie que d'habitude pour organiser son anniversaire et trouvait ça louche. N'aimant pas être dans l'ignorance, il se dirigea vers son père qui assis dans un des fauteuils du petit salon lisait un livre sur les potions.

Théodore père était un homme de grande taille aux courts cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns. Sa peau était aussi pâle que celui de sa femme. Il était toujours de bonne humeur avec un doux sourire pour sa femme et son fils qu'ils chérissaient plus que tout mais il ne valait mieux ne pas l'irriter.

Quand il vit son fils approcher, il déposa son livre et l'invita à prendre place sur ses genoux et à parler. Et Théodore fils se lança:

\- Père qu'arrive-t-il à Mère, elle semble encore plus bizarre que les autres jours de mon anniversaire, demanda-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

Son père eu un petit rire et lui dit:

-Tu sais Théo, ta mère est vraiment bizarre, commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par sa femme.

-Chéri je t'ai entendu, dit-elle avec un sourire doux pour les deux hommes de sa vie.

-... mais je l'aime de tout mon cœur, poursuivit-il alors que Théo riait des bêtises de ses parents. En fait, ta mère est juste heureuse de revoir ses meilleures amies quand nous retournerons en Angleterre et comme elle n'est pas très patiente, elle les a invitées avec leur famille pour ton anniversaire.

-Tu verras mon chéri, elles ont aussi des fils de ton âge, lui dit sa mère.

Théodore ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Du haut de ses 5 ans dès aujourd'hui, il n'avait toujours été qu'avec ses parents et apprendre d'un coup qu'il allait rencontrer des enfants de son âge était trop étrange.

Le soir venu,les Malfoy furent les premiers à arriver vite suivit par les Zabini.

Sorana habillée d'une élégante et longue robe noir avait attaché ses cheveux dans un complexe chignon qui la rendait sublime. Elle courut dans les bras de Narcissa vite rejointes par Joyce. Elles se mirent à sautiller et crier comme des enfants oubliant complètement leur statut de femmes distinguées.

Leurs maris se rapprochèrent et se firent une simple accolade car eux aussi ne s'étaient plus vu. Ensuite ils observèrent leur femme qui ne se lâchaient plus avec des sourires de tendresses.

Par contre en descendant au niveau de trois pommes, les 3 garçons de 5 ans se regardaient, pas du tout amical, ils ne se saluèrent même pas comme le voudrait un minimum de bien séance. Ils ne faisaient que se fixer les uns les autres et puis d'un commun accord silencieux, ils se détournèrent des autres et allèrent vers leur père.

Finalement les femmes se séparèrent et Sorana tenant ses deux amies à bout de bras et les regarda de haut en bas pour voir comment elles étaient magnifiques leur dit-elle.

Joyce Zabini était une jeune femme de taille moyenne avec des formes généreuse, une belle peau brune et des oreilles pointues caractéristiques des elfes noires. Elle portait une longue robe beige de fabrication elfique vu la complexité des motifs et avait laissé ses cheveux tombés en des longues boucles soyeuses sur son dos.

Narcissa, elle avait une robe verte émeraude tout aussi longue que celle de deux autres femmes et avait elle aussi lâchait ses long cheveux blonds. D'un blond tellement clair et brillant que celle les vélanes possédaient.

Après des compliments sur la beauté de l'une et l'autre, Sorana finit par conduire tout le monde vers le salon où se déroulerait l'anniversaire de Théodore.

Théo était habitué à fêter son anniversaire seulement accompagné de son père et sa mère. Il ne voyait pas d'un bon œil ces deux autres garçons. L'un était très blond avec une peau laiteuse alors que l'autre avait les cheveux bruns et une peau brune.

Draco et Blaise pensaient exactement la même chose que Théodore car eux non plus n'étaient pas habitués à être avec des enfants de leur âge.

Autant les parents s'amusaient et discutaient pour rattraper le temps perdu, autant les trois garçons s'étaient murés dans un silence boudeur en se fixant, encore.

Et puis ce qui devait arriver, ben arriva. Alors que Swinky servait les plats, Draco voulut prendre son verre de Jus de citrouille mais ne vit pas que l'elfe de maison était en train de le servir. Il bougea son bras et celui-ci poussa l'elfe et la nourriture sur le plat se renversa sur le pauvre Blaise qui tout d'abord choqué, se récria très vite:

\- Eh, la petite blonde, tu ne pouvait pas faire attention, non! A cause de toi je suis tout sale.

Draco qui avec Théo était mort de rire se stoppa d'un coup et pris un air offusqué en entendant comment Blaise l'avait nommé.

\- Non mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ou quoi ? Tu as tellement mangé de verracrasse que tu ne peux pas voir que je suis un garçon, très beau en plus! Espèce d'elfe sans oreilles, cria Draco.

Insulte que le petit Blaise n'apprécia que très peu et pour se venger il prit la première chose que sa main touche dans son assiette et le lança sur Draco mais sur sa précipitation ce ne fut pas Draco mais Théodore fils qui reçut la purée en pleine figure car oui c'était bien de la purée de pomme de terre que Blaise avait lancée avec une grimace de dégoût.

Théo en recevant une partie du plat du petit elfe noire se figea et arrêta de rire ne trouvant plus du tout la situation drôle.

-Je n'ai rien fait moi, se plaignit-il en enlevant la purée à l'aide de sa main et en la mettant sur le visage de Draco qui était juste sur le siège à côté du sien.

Delà, une bataille de purée débuta entre les garçons et leurs parents se protégèrent grâce à un bouclier apparut d'un signe de leur main. Ils regardèrent leur enfant se lancer toute la nourriture avec des éclats de rire.

Et c'est ainsi qu'à partir d'une bataille de nourriture une grande amitié naquit entre les héritiers des familles Zabini, Nott et Malfoy.

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Alors, Théo était plus qu'heureux d'avoir une aussi grande famille et il savait que Blaise et Draco l'étaient tout autant que lui.

Il sortit de ses pensées à temps pour entendre Hugo Black-Snape dire qu'il avait un petit frère, Grégory qui avait 6 ans et que son Père, Severus était enceint de 7 mois.

Severus et Sirius qui revenaient d'une réunion avec les autres professeurs passèrent près de leur table et quand le professeur de Potion appris que dans le futur il aurait trois et un autre en route avec Sirius, il lui donna une tape.

-Sale cabot, je vais te mettre en laisse tu verras, grommela-t-il. Toute la table se mit à rire et Sirius donna une bise sur la joue de son Maître de Potion Chéri.

Ce petit-déjeuner se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur de presque tout le monde car oui, c'était toujours le petit-déjeuner et vu que c'était un samedi, ils prenaient tous leur temps.

La bonne humeur continua jusqu'à la sortie de la Grande Salle. D'un commun accord tout le monde se rendit dans le grand parc de Poudlard pour profiter du fait que l'hiver n'était pas encore là. Avec tout le remue-ménage du à leur nombre, ils ne virent pas la jeune femme rousse qui les suivait.

Ginny car c'était bien elle, n'arrivait pas à digérer les humiliations à répétition qu'elle avait subies depuis que ces enfants du futur avaient débarqué. Et donc elle avait décidé qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser faire.

Alors quand elle vit son Harry Chéri et tous les autres se lever, elle les suivit mais à mi-chemin, se stoppa et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage et pendant un instant, elle fut belle.

Après quoi, dans les couloirs du château on ne put que distinguer une chevelure de feu qui se précipitait vers la tour des Griffondors.

Ginny monta vite dans son dortoir, se déshabilla, pris une rapide douche, elle mit une courte robe noir qui épousait ses formes et lâcha ses cheveux, se remaquilla et mit un rouge à lèvre très rouge.

Elle redescendit de son dortoir et recourut dans les couloirs, son passage laissant une forte odeur de parfum. Elle fut beaucoup sifflée sur son passage mais n'en avait cure. Son seul but, était d'avoir Harry Potter et de devenir une femme riche.

Elle arriva enfin devant les portes du château pris une pause pour reprendre son souffle et ouvrit les grandes portes.

Avec une attitude confiante, elle se dirigea vers le grand groupe assit sur l'herbe.

A SUIVRE...

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là et à une prochaine j'espère.

Essa M-A


End file.
